Dudley Baby
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Dudley Puppy finds out that he has regressed to the age of one overnight, and Kitty becomes his temporary guardian while Keswick invents an antidote. Will love blossom between the duo and will they come even closer than ever before? Please R&R, this story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

The sun gradually rose over the horizon and mountains, lighting up an already coral pink sky with the bland yellows of morning. Its rays spread over the flat calm water, faint ripples brushing only lightly against the hull of a motor yacht bobbling quietly at anchor. Ribbons of sunbeams circling around the blazing glare of the sun. Pale pallid clouds were illuminated by the rays of sunlight, burning them to a crisp white puff. All the while, the glowing yellow-tainted moon dipped below the mountains, allowing its sunny counterpart to make a bright start to the new day ahead.  
From the first peek of dawn, the city of Petropolis was abuzz with honking cars and flickering headlights. The former silence of the night had quickly and abruptly been interrupted when the first vehicle whizzed by, barreling down the street at a high speed.  
A certain white-coated, blue-eyed dog yawned when a ray of sunlight beat down on his face. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, taking in the last moments of bedrest before he sat up in his bed. Much to his surprise, Dudley Puppy found something very odd about his bed and his room. Everything seemed so much bigger now, and he found it strange. Dudley puckered an eyebrow curiously at his finding, but ignored it and continued his daily routine. When he hopped off of the bed, there was an unusual drop when his paws landed onto the hard ground. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, but he managed to choke them back. 'What is going on here? Everything seems so weird all of a sudden..' He questioned inwardly. Dudley began waltzing towards the door when something caught his keen canine eye. He whipped around and gazed into his mirror, not believing what he was seeing.  
In his spot was a tiny white pup with floppy black ears and piercing steely blue eyes. He was only clad in a diaper and socks, and he appeared to only have a single tooth sticking out of his mouth. Dudley placed a paw onto the mirror; the silhouette of the puppy did the same and put his own paw onto the mirror, directly onto Dudley's palm. Dudley yelped and jumped backwards like his tail had been pulled. They were both the same size!...then it hit him: they were also the same person! It was official; Dudley Puppy, a super secret agent, was now a mere baby puppy, not even a few months old.  
Dudley couldn't control himself any longer, he immediately burst into tears, sobbing and wailing at the top of his little lungs.  
Suddenly, the door behind him swung open, revealing Dudley's mother. "DUDLEY! Get up sweetie, or you'll be late for wo-" Peg Puppy shouted, bit stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the wailing baby puppy on the floor. Without thinking twice, she recognized the puppy and knew it was Dudley.  
Dudley's head briskly whirled around and looked at his mother with teary eyes, his vision slightly blurred. "MOMMY!" Dudley shrieked as his mother lifted him up.  
"What happened to my baby boy?!" Peg asked, fretfully squeezing baby Dudley. Dudley shook his head and buried his face into her shoulder, bursting into tears again. "I-I *sniffle* d-don-don't *hic, hic* N-KNOW! *sniffle-hic*" He managed to snivel out.  
Peg immediately began rubbing and patting his back, murmuring soft and soothing words into his ear. "Oh, its okay sweetie, mommy is always here to protect her little baby boy!" Peg smiled, but her cellphone began to buzz. She flipped the phone open and noticed that the caller I.D. read "Mr. Dachshund/Boss". Peg gasped and dropped her phone, almost dropping Dudley as well. "Oh my gosh! I need to get to work! I'll just call a babysitter and-" Peg paused momentarily and pondered briefly, "Well, I want your identity to be hidden until you're normal again...So maybe your friends at T.U.F.F. will watch you while I'm at work!"  
Dudley's eyes widened and more tears flowed from his eyes. 'Oh man, I can't let the agents see me like this! They'll laugh at me!'  
"NO! Mom, please! I don't want them to see me!" Dudley cried. Peg softened, but sternly said, "Dudley, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I have to go to work...and I need to buy you some more diapers, because you've already when wee-wee in your current one." Peg giggled. Dudley raised an eyebrow, "But I didn't-" He stopped and looked down, seeing a soggy wet spot on the front of his diaper. "...B-but...I didn't even know..." He murmured, weeping softly.  
"Aw, don't cry, honey," Peg said as she made her way outside to her car. "All babies do it. Unfortunately, I don't have any diapers yet, so we'll have to change you when we get to your office.." Peg trailed off as she buckled Dudley into his old baby seat. Dudley only wept louder of all the humiliation he had suffered throughout the day so far. And the cold, heavy, squishy spot on the crotch of his diaper wasn't helping much either.  
When they arrived at T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Peg brought Dudley inside and explained the entire situation to everyone.

"Now, I do have a bag full of Dudley's old baby toys and such, here," Peg said as she handed Keswick Dudley's baby bag. "Oh, and, he's a little wet at the moment, so he needs a little change soon." She giggled. Dudley sobbed louder as Peg handed him to Kitty, who only smiled down at the bawling puppy in her arms. "Hey, hey, sh, shh, sshh, it's okay, Dudley. Really, it is. You're a baby now, and, well, babies can't control their bladder or their bowels." She soothed.  
"Anyhoo, I'll be on my way now. Goodbye, sweetums! And take care of my little gingersnap!" Peg chirped before she shuffled out of T.U.F.F. and drove off.  
"MOMMY!" Dudley cried, reaching for Peg's car out the window as she sped off.  
"Hush now, Dudley," Kitty whispered as she popped a pacifier into Dudley's open mouth. "Now how about we go change that soaked diaper of yours?" Cooed Kitty as she carried a struggling Dudley into the bathroom.  
"No, no, no! Please, Kitty! Don't d-do this!" Dudley begged, but it was no use; Kitty laid him down onto the bathroom changing mat and buckled him in. "We can't have our little baby rolling off, now can we?" She said with a giggle as she got ready to change his diaper. Carefully unfastening the tapes around his waist, she unfolded the diaper and rolled it up. "Whew-wee, Dudley! You sure had to go, didn't you!" She disposed of the soiled garment. "Man," Dudley thought to himself, "she's really getting into this..."  
Kitty then proceeded to wipe Dudley's bottom off with a piece of toilet paper, cleaning off any traces of urine left on him.  
"H-hey! Stop that!" Dudley cried, slapping her hand away.  
"I'm just cleaning your tushie off, sweetie!" Kitty sang. "You know, I've always wanted a baby of my own..." She trailed off.  
"Yeah, I can see that," Dudley mumbled. Kitty then snatched up a few anti-bacterial baby wipes from a container filled with wipes and began wiping his bottom off to clean any more urine off.  
"Now, how about I give you a quick bath before I re-diaper you? Hm?" Kitty giggled as she brought Dudley over to a sink and lowered him into the sink bowl. She twisted the knob on the faucet, warm water quickly spitting out of the pipe and quickly filling up the sink. Kitty took some baby soap from Dudley's diaper bag and squeezed some of the gooey liquid into the palm of her hand. Then she began kneading and rubbing the soap into his rather dirty fur. Kitty took an old washcloth and scrubbed him down with it. Dudley said nothing during the whole process.  
When the deed was done, Kitty unplugged the drain in the sink and watched the soiled water swivel down the pipe before she lifted Dudley out and started rubbing his body with a towel.  
"Kitty, don't you think you're going a little...overboard with all of this?" Dudley sighed as she finished drying him off and laid him down onto the changing mat again.  
"No, why do you ask?" Kitty hummed as she lifted Dudley's legs up and began kneading some baby oil onto his delicate cheeks.  
"S-stop!" Dudley wailed, trying to slap her hands away again while he attempted to cross his legs. "I don't want you seeing my wee-wee!"  
"Oh, stop it, Dudley, you're a baby." She chuckled and started to blast his slick rear with talcum powder.  
"I know, don't remind me!" Dudley frowned, folding his arms.  
Kitty ignored him and slid a fresh diaper underneath him before she taped the plastic straps together onto the front of the white garment, which had cartoony patterns on it. She then picked him up and brought him out of the restroom, where Keswick greeted Kitty with a towering bottle of milk.  
"Here, Agent Katswell," Keswick smiled as he handed the bottle to her. "That's for Agent P-Pu-Puh-Puppy, now." He stuttered, chuckling.  
"Thanks Keswick," Kitty replied with a grateful smile as she shoved the rubber amber nipple into Dudley's mouth. Dudley was about to protest, but it was too late. He whined briefly, but suddenly began suckling down the milk, the rich, creamy formula calming him immensely. The warm, soothing milk made Dudley feel somewhat tired to a point where he could barely keep his eyes open...Before long, he was already drifting off into a deep slumber, dreams already unfolding within his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley's eyelids fluttered open, taking in all of his surroundings as he found himself lying down inside a small crib. Dudley sat up and yawned when he suddenly felt a hot, sticky sensation in the back of his diaper. He couldn't believe it; his own bowels betrayed him even while he was sleeping. Dudley bit his lower lip and choked back tears, "I'm not gonna cry...I'm not a big c-crybaby...I'm NOT gonna cry..." He mentally chanted to himself, slightly calming his nerves.  
Dudley decided to put it to the test: He shifted slightly, and indeed, there was a semi-solid load spreading throughout the back of his diaper. He turned around and saw the clear lump in his diaper, grimacing as the mushy mess made his way to between his legs and around his crotch.  
"This…is…so…GROSS!" He groaned.  
"Good morning, sleepy-head!" Kitty's sweet shrill voice suddenly chirped as she made her way over to Dudley's crib. "And how are youu…" She immediately plugged her nostrils shut and wafted away the foul odor of Dudley's dirty diaper. "Dudley? Are you okay?"  
"I'M. FINE." He replied, squinting his eyebrows angrily as he crossed his arms.  
"You don't look fine to me..." Kitty frowned as she opened Dudley's diaper and saw the problem. "Oh my! You need to be changed now!"  
Before Dudley could say anything Kitty swooped him up and gently placed him on the diaper changing table.  
"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR DIAPERS! I WANT TO USE THE BATHROOMS!" Dudley screamed.  
"The answer is no. Now hold still while I clean you up." Kitty told Dudley as she retrieved a fresh, clean diaper and container of talcum powder, along with other needed essentials. Dudley cried, shrieking with embarrassment and self-pity as Kitty slid the messy diaper from underneath his bottom and folded it before carelessly tossing it into a nearby waste bin. She then grabbed about four anti-bacterial wet wipes and in no time at all, any traces of urine or feces on Dudley's bottom were wiped off and gone for good. Kitty then gently dabbed Dudley's bottom with a damp, balmy clean rag. She grabbed a tube of baby oil and squeezed some of the gooey liquid into the palm of her paw and then began rubbing and kneading the slick oil all around his bottom. After a long, relaxing massage session, Kitty quickly washed her hands and resumed changing Dudley's diaper. She lightly dusted some talcum powder onto Dudley's liberal 'areas'. With that deed done, Kitty slid a new diaper underneath Dudley and snuggled the diaper up between his legs, fastening the tapes tightly around his fatty middle.  
Kitty picked Dudley up and cradled the warm bundle in her arms. "Shhhhh...Shhhhh...  
there there, little one." She cooed, bouncing baby Dudley in her arms and rocking him  
gently. But Dudley merely continued to cry. He couldn't help it; his emotions were  
running wild. He was so terrified and embarrassed. He was supposed to be a big boy, a  
secret agent! Yet here he was, totally helpless, trapped in the body of an infant.  
Kitty carried him into the snack room, where Dudley was horrified to find a high  
chair, which he found himself promptly locked into. A blue bib was tied around his neck.  
"Wouldn't want to make a mess, now would we?" Kitty giggled.  
"Kitty, please, this is already embarrassing enough," Dudley moaned.  
Kitty's ear drooped slightly as she sighed, "Sorry, it's just really hard not to get over how cute you are!" She squealed, pinching Dudley's plump cheek. Dudley glared at her and slapped her hand away with a pudgy paw, "I said stop!" He growled.  
"Fine. Okay then, what would you like to eat?" Kitty inquired, opening a cabinet filled to the brim with jars and jars of baby food and other baby snacks.  
"What do we have?" Dudley asked with a sigh.  
"Well, we have broccoli & spinach puree with added brussel sprouts...chicken and stars puree, mashed yams, crushed carrots, custard and cream puree, mashed turkey and peas, and fruit yogurt." Kitty listed with a grin.  
"What do you recommend?"  
"How about... broccoli & spinach with 'sprouts?" Kitty giggled as she picked the sickly-green jar out of it's shelf.  
Dudley paled, "No way! Gross!"  
Kitty heaved a sharp sigh, "Dudley, if you wanna grow up big and strong, then you have to eat stuff like this. I'm sorry if it tastes bad, but it's extremely good for a growing pup like you!" She shook the jar, swishing the gunk inside of it all around.  
"Fine...but can I at least have something that actually tastes GOOD to go with it?" Dudley huffed, crossing his tubby arms.  
"Sure! I'll bet you'd like the cream and custard puree! It's supposed to be good for your little bones and that it tastes very sweet." Kitty replied with a smile. Dudley puckered an eyebrow and sighed, "Fine."  
"Great!" She cheered as she poured the pale, sickly green slush into a bowl. Dudley grimaced and tried as best as he could to look away from the 'slop', but he couldn't. There was no use; it was going to end up in his stomach, no matter how much he fought.  
Kitty placed the bowl onto his highchair tray, humming a sweet lullaby as she jammed a plastic baby spoon into the goop, then pulled it back out, a pile of green sludge slowly moving towards Dudley's waiting mouth.  
Dudley reluctantly opened his mouth, and just as a tiny portion touched his mouth, he gagged. "BLECK! They call that 'food'?!"  
"Well, yes," Kitty chuckled.  
"Oh so you think it's funny?" Dudley retorted angrily. Kitty merely laughed; she ignored his rude replies because his tiny high-pitched voice was just to cute to be mad at.  
She said nothing more and scooped up another spoonful of the gunk. "Here comes the rocket!" Kitty laughed as she brought the spoon to Dudley's mouth.  
Dudley kept his lips sealed shut, even as Kitty began to smear the spoonful of gunk  
across his lips. "Come on sweetie," she grinned, "Eat up. It's good for a growing puppy!"  
But Dudley kept his lips sealed. Kitty put her hands on her hips. "Now Dudley," she  
admonished, "if you ever want to get back to normal, I suggest you eat your dinner."  
Dudley moaned and let the tan feline shove another large spoonful of the mush into his mouth.  
Finally, after finishing half of the cup of green slop, Kitty opened another can, this time being the custard and cream puree.  
"Here we go, nice and yummy," Kitty chanted as she gestured a spoonful of the creamy-white puree towards Dudley's mouth. Dudley gladly accepted the dollop of white goo; finally something to get the icky taste of spinach, broccoli, and brussel sprouts out of his tastebuds.  
By the time dinner was done, Dudley was sitting passively in his highchair, his belly completely crammed with his meal. He let out a loud belch, "Ug," he moaned.  
"Heh, I think baby is very full," Kitty giggled, poking and rubbing Dudley's chubby belly.

"Kitty, please stop," Dudley moaned. Kitty lifted him up out of his highchair and embraced him close to her chest. "Sorry," She sighed as she laid him down inside of his crib again. "Now you stay right here and take a nap while I go shopping for more baby stuff. Just cry if you need anything, I already let Keswick know that if he hears you crying he'll come and help you with whatever you need. Okay?" He nodded. Kitty smiled and planted a soft kiss on his forehead while she pulled a blanket over Dudley's body, "Night-night." With that, she left again.

Dudley's eyelids slowly fluttered open, stirring slightly as sunlight blinded him. He sat up a bit and yawned, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. 'How long have I been out?' Dudley thought to himself. His vision was slightly blurred, and so all he could see were three dark apparitions standing in front of him, almost invading his personal space. He stretched his weak limbs and nonchalantly muttered, "Oh hi, Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and Chameleon." He plopped his head back down onto the pillow, his eyes glued shut. A few moments later, his eyes snapped open, the blood drained from his face.  
His own arch enemies were right in front of him, in his newly-christened baby glory.  
Great.  
Dudley immediately sat up in his crib again and shrieked, "What are you doing here?!" He cried, his plump face flushing red from embarrassment.  
"Oh hi Agent Puppy! Agent Katswell told us about your 'little' problem, and so we came to cheer you up!" Snaptrap piped up with his usual goofy grin. The twinge of a small smile threatened to replace Dudley's frown, but he somehow was able to contain it.  
"Please, I've already been through enough today!" Dudley grouchily replied, a pout on his itty bitty lips.  
"But you're just too adorable!" Cooed Bird Brain as he pinched Dudley's cheek. Dudley growled and slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!" He snarled.  
"And he can show emotion!" Bird Brain admired the diminutive white pup. Dudley scoffed, "Of course I can show emotion!"  
"Aw, aren't you just a wittle angel!" The Chameleon babytalked Dudley, making his face redden even more.  
"Please stop it!" Dudley groaned, burying his face into his pillow.  
"I know what will cheer him up!" Snaptrap smiled, bringing out a small puppet doll. "Say Snappy," He consoled. "Why didn't the cheese laugh at the joke?"  
The puppet didn't say anything.  
"Because it was too CHEESE-Y!" Ha! Get it? Cheesy? CHEESY? HAHA!" Snaptrap giggled. Dudley's reaction was still a blank stare, "...That was a terrible attempt at ventriloquism."  
"Says you!" Snaptrap retorted with a slight scowl.  
"I know what will make him laugh!" the Chameleon grinned, getting up in Dudley's face. He clamped his sticky reptile hands over his large bug eyes. "Where's the Chameleon?" Where is he? THERE HE IS!" Chameleon said, moving his hands away from his face. His huge bug eyes popped out and frightened Dudley. Now Dudley couldn't control himself any longer; he burst into tears, sobbing ungracefully. He felt useless; for he was now a helpless, vulnerable infant, that couldn't even walk. All he could do was eat, sleep, cry, drool, and fill his diapers.  
"Uh, uuh, OH! I know!" The Chameleon then transformed into a blue and grey teddy bear. "Lookie, lookie! Look at me! I'm a teddy bear, see, see?" He chanted, hoping it would calm Dudley down. Dudley suddenly stopped crying, paused momentarily, and grabbed the Teddy/Chameleon, cuddling him and nuzzling his head under his chin.  
An awkward silence filled the room briefly, until Dudley's eyes widened when he felt his stomach churn. His insides gurgled and a familiar pressure began building up within his bowels.  
Dudley tried to ignore it, shifting uncomfortably as the Chameleon reverted back to his normal self. The trio of three villains noticed Dudley struggled, and were immediately in his face.  
"What's the matter?" The three chorused in unison. Dudley looked up at them as he crossed his paws over his lower abdomen, "Why are you guys suddenly so nice to me?" He asked.  
"Well, I guess it's because you're a baby, and a baby is an innocent thing, so we have to be nice to you..." Bird Brain responded.  
"Besides, whoever picks on babies is a jerk!" Snaptrap verified.  
Dudley couldn't help but smile. He never knew his own enemies would be so kind to him.  
Cramps suddenly began to eat at Dudley's belly, and the strong urge to mess himself began to build. He yelped quietly as he felt it settle into his diaper, mushing against his butt as more soft mess inched its way from his bottom.  
He grunted and dipped his legs slightly as he accidentally pushed out further installment, his lumpy pants sagging further and further as he continued to pass gas loudly and add to the load. When he was finished, Dudley coyly looked over his shoulder at the lumpy, sagging, slightly brown seat of his formerly fluffy, clean diaper. He reached back and pushed at the sagging mound in his seat gently.  
Tears washed down his cheeks as he watched in horror when visible stink lines began protruding from him. The three villains' noses wrinkled, eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
"ACK! What is that awful smell!?" Bird Brain gagged as he fanned away odor before he passed out. The Chameleon tried wafting away the scent as well, but it was no avail, for he too fainted on the spot. The only villain still standing and conscious (barely) was Snaptrap as he held Dudley as far away from himself as possible.  
"Ulg! What did Agent Katswell feed you?!" Snaptrap questioned the wailing pup in his arms.  
"L-lunch," Dudley whimpered. Snaptrap groaned and brought Dudley over to the baby changing table, "Okay, the only time I've ever changed a diaper is when my brother's baby daughter came over. So don't expect a good outcome, okay?" The grey rat told the white puppy. Snaptrap carefully laid Dudley down onto the table and glanced over at all the items needed for this type of situation. Typically, he was innocently confused on what to do.  
"Uughh..." The Chameleon moaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Oy, what happened?"  
"I don't really kno-" Bird Brain couldn't finish his sentence as the scent of Dudley's soiled diaper reached his and the Chameleon's noses again. "-OH! AACK! I never knew Agent Puppy had that much in him! Literally!" Bird Brain gagged, plugging his nostrils shut.  
"Will you two morons get over here and help me already?!" Snaptrap hollered irately. Bird Brain and Chameleon meekly walked over, gagging and wheezing for air.  
"Agent Puppy, you've been through this once already, right?" Chameleon asked Dudley. The petite puppy's head bobbed up and down, though he didn't verbally answer. "Then can you show us how to do it?"  
Dudley sighed. "Fine. First you undo the tapes on the diaper," He explained, pointing to the plastic strips on the sides of his diaper. Snaptrap proceeded with the task and opened the diaper up, nearly melting into a puddle when the smell filled the room.  
"Sorry," Dudley blushed. "It's not my fault!"  
"Of course it's not, Agent Puppy," Bird Brain reassured, trying to keep his composure.  
"You're just a b-baby," Chameleon murmured, gasping for air.  
"Uh, yeah," Snaptrap agreed. "Now what do we do?"  
"Slid the diaper off of me and throw it away." Dudley instructed. Bird Brain took the role of disposing of the nasty diaper. 'How revolting!' Bird Brain thought to himself.  
"And?" Snaptrap asked.  
"Now grab a few wet wipes and clean my butt off," Dudley explained. Chameleon finished the deed quickly and used an extra wipe to wash him. "Now what?" Chameleon inquired.  
"Spritz me with some powder junk and put a new diaper on me." Dudley finished. "I'll get the new diaper!" Snaptrap giddily declared, snatching up a fresh diaper. "And I'll get the powder!" Chameleon grinned, grabbing the container of baby powder. Bird Brain lifted up Dudley's chubby legs and chuckled, "Bottom's up."  
Dudley giggled at this as he intently watched his enemies powder, diaper, and double-diaper him for safety measures.  
"There!" Snaptrap smiled, proud at his work.  
"I have to say, you guys did a pretty good job. Thanks." Dudley sat up and looked down at himself. Satisfied on his new article of clothing, Dudley wiggled around happily, giggling like a baby would. Suddenly he stopped, realizing what he was doing. How could he have acted so infantile!?  
"Ain't that something," Snaptrap grinned. "He likes acting like a baby!"  
"NO I DON'T!" Dudley screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uuh, uhh, AGENT KATSWELL!" Snaptrap cried out. "Agent Puppy needs...a..uh...changing!" He called out. Kitty ran out from the hallway and rushed over to Snaptrap, snatching a wailing Dudley away from him. "Poor baby! You need to be changed!" Kitty murmured as she carried Dudley over to the changing station. She carefully laid him down onto the soft padding of the table, soothing Dudley just a bit as Kitty glared at the three villains, "Get. Out." She hissed.  
The villains shot her nervous grins and in a second, they were gone. Kitty glared at the fading blue, grey, and green blurs briefly, but then looked down at Dudley sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry you had to wake up to them, Dudley!" She apologized. But Dudley merely continued to cry; what else was he to do anyway? He watched as Kitty unfastened the tabs of his diaper and opened the front of it while lifting his legs up and sliding it out from underneath his rear. She then balled up the soiled garment and tossed it into the trash can. Grabbing a few anti-bacterial wet wipes, she wiped Dudley's bottom down, making sure no traces of urine or feces were left behind. After wiping him down, Kitty noticed that Dudley had a slight case of a diaper rash. "Hm, I think you've got a small rash down there," Kitty snickered as she picked up a small tube and squeezed some of the cream onto the tip of her finger. She then began rubbing it all around his nether regions until Dudley felt as if his rear wasn't 'on fire' anymore. Finally, Kitty quickly washed her hands off and grabbed a small bottle of slick, golden ooze and applied it to the same liberal area on Dudley. Washing her hands off once again, she added a generous amount of powder and promptly slid another fresh diaper onto his body.  
Dudley, who was blushing madly the whole time, sat up on the table and wiped the rest of his tears away. "T-thanks, Kitty." He managed to whimper out. Kitty 'aww'ed' and lifted him into her arms, giving him a comforting hug. "It was not a problem at all, sweetie." She cooed. Dudley clutched his stomach when he felt it gurgle, "C-can I get something to eat now?" He meekly asked. Kitty nodded and smiled, "Of course, honey!" She carried him into the snack room and sat him back down into his highchair. As she made her way to the fridge to fetch the baby formula, she said, "Oh, and while you were napping earlier, your mom called me. She said she might be a little late to pick you up later, but I told her that you're welcome to spend the night with me if you want." Kitty gave a small, caring smile.

"...I wanna s-stay with you, Kitty. If that's okay with you.." Dudley whispered, his plump little cheeks dusting a slight shade of pink. Kitty smiled widely, "Aw, sure you can stay with me, Duds." She gladly said. Kitty placed a full bottle of milk into the microwave to heat up and suddenly noticed that Dudley was shivering. "Dudley? Are you alright?" She asked. Dudley shook his head slightly, "N-no, I'm just a little cold." He said, 'brr'ing a bit. Kitty clicked her tongue and picked Dudley up, "Well then, why don't we get you dressed while we wait for your bottle to warm up?" She giggled whiling carrying him over to the changing station again. She gently laid him down and pulled out a small red, one-piece baby romper. Dudley intently watched as Kitty slipped the outfit onto his small infant body. "We must keep your tiny body heat-insulated," She murmured. Kitty buttoned the romper up and wrapped Dudley up in a thick blue blanket. A faint beeping noise was heard from in the snack room, "Oh! You're milk's ready," Kitty smiled as she made her way towards the snack room. She pulled the bottle of milk out of the microwave and made sure it was the right temperature, "Ah, perfect," She said with a smile. Gently, she thrusted the rubber amber nipple into Dudley's waiting mouth and watched as he slowly suckled down the contents of the bottle. The warm, rich, creamy milk trickled down Dudley's throat, calming him immensely and making him rather sleepy. His eyelids grew heavy and soon glued shut as Dudley drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber. Kitty smiled softly and noticed how late it had gotten in the past hour. She pulled out her cellphone and quickly typed in a text to Peg, letting her know that she would drop Dudley off at her house in the morning. When that deed was done, she said goodnight to the agents and left, a sleeping Dudley still cradled in her arms. Kitty quietly snuck into her car and buckled Dudley into the carseat Peg had left for him earlier before pulling out of her parking spot and speeding off into the distance, numerous astronomical constellations spangled across the midnight sky and the yellow-tainted moonlight glowing, its radiance seen for miles.

Kitty smiled softly and noticed how late it had gotten in the past hour. She pulled out her cellphone and quickly typed in a text to Peg, letting her know that she would drop Dudley off at her house in the morning. When that deed was done, she said goodnight to the agents and left, a sleeping Dudley still cradled in her arms. Kitty quietly snuck into her car and buckled Dudley into the carseat Peg had left for him earlier before pulling out of her parking spot and speeding off into the distance, numerous astronomical constellations spangled across the midnight sky and the yellow-tainted moonlight glowing, its radiance seen for miles.  
After pulling into her apartment parking lot, Kitty got out of her car and walked towards the apartment entrance, Dudley still swaddled in a blanket in her arms. Kitty slammed her finger onto the elevator button. She waited a moment for the elevator to appear. A 'ding' announced its arrival and she stepped into it, pressing the button for the fourth floor. Another ding declared their arrival into the apartment corridors, so Kitty and the dozing Dudley stepped out again. The tan feline strode over to her door '917 Catwalk' and opened it with her keys. Stepping into the silent room, Kitty heaved a small sigh and gingerly laid baby Dudley down onto her living room couch. She walked into her kitchen to prepare some dinner before bed.

Upon being laid down onto the couch, Dudley awoke from his nap and noticed Kitty enjoying a tuna sandwich with some soup and a tall glass of water. He smiled to himself, admiring Kitty's beauty. She seemed like a stuffy, starchy, grouchy woman, yet the real Kitty was sweet, kind, caring, and quite the maternal figure. He was about to close his eyes when he felt a sudden dampness in the front and crotch of his diaper. He was so embarrassed; was he that much in love with her? Blushing, he did the only logical thing: He cried. It became much easier to do instead of toughing things like this out. Kitty immediately noticed Dudley's tantrum and rushed over to him, holding him up to her eye level. Dudley's loud wailing became small whimpers as he reached for Kitty, his lips forming into a small pout. Kitty asked as she stroked Dudley's belly, "What's wrong, Dudley? Did you have a bad dream?" Dudley shook his head, still bawling his eyes out. "Are the straps too tight?" Kitty questioned, referring to the tapes on Dudley's diaper. Dudley yet again shook his head, now violently flailing his little arms and thrashing his legs while shaking his head. He was throwing quite the temper tantrum. "My my, aren't we cranky tonight," Kitty giggled. It didn't take long for Kitty to feel the dampness on Dudley's fur and said, "Oh my goodness, silly me. Someone needs to be changed. We don't want diaper rash now do we?" She chuckled as she laid him down onto the sofa and gathered the supplies from earlier. She quickly changed his diaper and buttoned his sleeper back together. Kitty scooped him up into her arms and tried shushing him, patting and rubbing his back soothingly while murmuring comforting words into his ear. Dudley was still sobbing, however. He was so embarrassed on how childish and infantile he had been acting, but crying actually made him feel a whole lot better. "Dudley, relax, sweetie! You're going to strain something," She whispered.

After a few minutes, Dudley's crying died down to a soft whimper, occasional hiccups echoing out. "Feel better?" Kitty sweetly asked, gently rubbing Dudley's head. Dudley nodded slightly, yawning and rubbing his blotchy, puffy red eyes from crying so much. He laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes again, quickly falling asleep again. Kitty grabbed a pillow and positioned herself down onto the couch, soon drifting off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night went smoothly and the warmth of the morning sun soon streamed through the windows of Kitty's apartment. Ribbons of sunlight slowly drifted towards the sleeping cat and puppy, shining brightly over their eyelids. Kitty's eyes peeled open, immediately gluing shut when the sunlight blinded her momentarily. Disoriented for a moment, Kitty sat up on the couch, careful not to wake her peacefully-sleeping friend beside her. Dudley snored softly, drool dribbling down his chin and adding to the pool beneath his mouth. Kitty chuckled lightly and gently stood up, stretching her arms to their limit. Taking one last glance at Dudley, Kitty walked into her kitchen and began to prepare her breakfast.

As Kitty began to cook, Dudley himself leisurely woke up after time. The crackling, sizzling, and popping noise of the bacon from in the kitchen had woke him up, and, much to Dudley's surprise, had upset him. Instantly after waking up, Dudley let out an involuntarily wail that he never intended to let out. Alarmed, Kitty rushed into the living room and scooped Dudley into her arms, bouncing him in a rather calming way.

"Ssshhh...sshhhh...shhh...Dudley, hush now, sweetie. What's wrong?" Kitty asked with a slight frown. Dudley paused for a moment, "I-I-I c-can't *_sniff_* s-sto-stop cry-*_sniffle_*crying!" He managed to blubber out before continuing to cry loudly. Kitty had to think for a moment when it hit her. "Aw, I know why you're randomly crying, Dudley. The bacon I was cooking must have hurt your ears," She murmured, stroking his delicate, floppy black ears. Dudley sniffled, "W-why? I-I lo-*_sniffle_* love bacon," He questioned, hiccupping quietly. "Well, it hurts your ears. Since you're a baby, your hearing is very very sensitive." "That explains *_sniff_* alot."

Kitty smiled softly, "Now, why don't we go get some breakfast?" Dudley smiled a bit and rubbed the sand and tears out of his eyes. "O-okay." With that, Kitty carried him into the kitchen. Just as she was about to set Dudley in the highchair Peg had let her use, she stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Kitty put her hand underneath Dudley's rear and felt around it. "Nope, you're not wet or anything." She finished with a smile as she sat Dudley down in the chair. Dudley blushed a bit, "Kitty, I know when I'm wet," He muttered. "I know sweetie, I just needed to make sure. Sometimes you don't even feel yourself going." Kitty said with a giggle, making Dudley's face redden deeper. "Stop it!" He shouted. "Fine..." Kitty rolled her eyes and smirked as she tied a fancy white bib with dapper silvery-bluish trimmings laced around it. Dudley gagged a bit and choked out, "Aack! What are you doing?" He questioned. "I'm just putting a bib on you. Don't want to make a big mess, now do we?" Kitty giggled. Dudley huffed and crossed his arms as Kitty finished tying the bib, "I'm capable of feeding myself without making a mess!" He stated with a pout. Kitty rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, "Oh really?" She said with raised eyebrows. Kitty then placed a bowl of oatmeal onto Dudley's plastic highchair tray, along with a spoon. "Go ahead."

Dudley blinked with giant eyes of hope, "Y-you mean I can finally feed myself for once?!" "If you're so smart, go ahead." She simply replied. Dudley scooped up a spoonful while Kitty held the bowl. He moved it towards his mouth but misses and dumps it on the tray which barely missed his lap. Dudley quickly looks up at Kitty in disappointment.

"Its okay, Dudley," Kitty said with a sweet smile. "Want to try again?"

Dudley nodded and tried again and again and again but no matter what, he couldn't make it to his mouth! He tried one more time and this time the food landed in his lap. Dudley starts tearing up and throws the spoon across the room.  
"Why can't I feed myself?! It's just holding a stupid spoon!" Dudley screamed, glaring at the bowl in front of him while tears began to form in his eyes. "And why do I keep c-crying so m-much?!"  
"Shh, shh, it's okay...it looks like your arms aren't strong enough to feed yourself yet..." Kitty calmly said.  
"I'M USELESS! I can't walk, I can't feed myself, and I can't even use the bathroom on my own! I hate being a baby! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" Dudley shrieked and let out one of the loudest cries he had ever heard himself do. Kitty quickly scooped him up and tried rocking Dudley back and forth, even though it wasn't really doing any good.  
"You're not useless, Dudley ... you're just little ... don't worry, you'll get back to normal and be able to do all that stuff again soon." Kitty gave Dudley a reassuring smile.  
"W..when?" Dudley asked with a tear-covered face. Kitty sighed, "Soon." She then looked down at Dudley. "Want me to feed you your num-nums now?" "Num-nums..." Dudley frowned at the babytalk. Kitty sighed again, "Sorry, it's just really hard not to babytalk you." Kitty carried Dudley back into the kitchen and set him back down in his highchair. "Alright, let's try this again." Kitty scooped up a dollop of oatmeal using another spoon and moved it towards Dudley's mouth, which he accepted the food with little hesitation.

By the time breakfast was done, Kitty was at the table eating her own breakfast (some bacon, eggs, toast, OJ, and a leftover fruit cup), while Dudley found himself contentedly drinking out of a baby bottle.  
Dudley soon finished the last drops of his milk and heaved a sigh. This morning when he woke up he wished that everything in the last twenty-four hours had been merely a dream, but he was sadly mistaken. He remembered how almost two days ago, everything in his life was normal. He was an adult, a spy, a T.U.F.F. agent, somebody important! He didn't have time to be sitting at home filling diapers all day!  
'I'm not a baby.'  
Dudley's eyes suddenly widened when he felt like something had been put in his mouth. After further inspection, Dudley was shocked to see that he had been sucking on his thumb this whole time! He quickly withdrew his thumb from his mouth and stared at the drool-covered thumb of his in disbelief. This baby thing was really starting to get the best of him.

An hour and a diaper change later, Kitty and Dudley (mainly Kitty) had gotten themselves ready for the next day at work. By the time that they arrived at T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Kitty noticed that Dudley had fallen asleep in his carseat. "Aww," She whispered, carefully unbuckling him.

"Agent Katswell! You're late!" The Chief's voice echoed throughout the building as he (and his little computer screen) scurried over to Kitty and Dudley, Dudley swaddled into a soft flannel fleece blanket. "Where have you been?" The aging flea barked. He noticed the blanket that was in Kitty's arms had moved. Eyebrows furrowed, the Chief just HAD to ask: "And what is that thing?"

Kitty sighed, "Chief, you're not going to believe this, but..." She began. "When you had that family emergency break yesterday, Dudley's mother came here and dropped Dudley off," Before she could finish the Chief interjected, "And how is that not something I would believe when it's happened every day? Hm?" "Let me finish, sir." Kitty solemnly said. "Oh, sorry."

"Anyways, the point is...Dudley...is...well...a baby," Kitty blurted out, sputtering a bit. The Chief blinked and began laughing, "Oh, oh, ho ho, oh man, what a whole-hearted joke, agent Katswell. But seriously, where is Agent Puppy?" He wiped a tear of laughter away. "You don't believe me?" Kitty glared at the Chief as she shoved the bundle of blankets in Herbert's (The Chief's real name) face. The Chief puckered a brow when he saw a small white puppy moving around in the blankets, stirring ever so slightly. "...So? It's just another puppy that looks exactly like Dudley." "You don't understand, Chief," Kitty sighed as she gently tapped on Dudley's nose. "Dudley, wake up."

Dudley whimpered and let out an exhausted yawn, "Five more minutes, Kitty," He muttered, pulling the blankets over his face.  
"...HOLY COW! That IS Agent Puppy!" Herbert exclaimed with total and utter shock. Dudley's eyes snapped open and his head popped out of the blanket. "AAH! Chief! Y-you can't see me like this!" Dudley tried to hide himself using the blanket again.

"..H-how did this happen?!" The Chief asked, wanting to know answers immediately. Kitty shook her head, "I don't know. Peg said that she walked in yesterday morning to see Dudley like this. He said he doesn't know how it happened either." She finished with another sharp sigh. Herbert looked completely flabbergasted. "..." Wordlessly, the Chief rolled back into his office, a hint of anger on his face.

"...Kitty..?" Dudley asked with tears gracing in his eyes. "I-is the Chief mad at me? I don't want h-him to be mad..." Dudley burst into tears. Kitty gently rocked Dudley back and forth as she carried him into the conference room. "Shush, sshh, calm down, Duds. He's not mad at you. He's just been a little frustrated about different things lately. It's not your fault."

"Really?" Dudley sniffled.  
"Yes, really."  
"O-okay then." Dudley wiped his remaining tears away. 'I hope this crying thing doesn't become a permanent habit,' Dudley thought. 'And I sure hope I'm not stuck like this permanently.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Um...K-Kitty?" Dudley uneasily mumbled, clutching his stomach. "Can I have something to eat?" "Uh, sure swee- I mean, Dudley...but didn't you just eat?" Kitty replied softly. Dudley shrugged as his stomach let out a loud grumble. "Oh my, someone is hungry." Kitty chuckled. She dug through the diaper bag she had brought along and eventually fished out an empty baby bottle along with a can of formula.

Dudley sighed again; he really wished he could eat steak again, or at least pizza, or lasagna, or maybe even fries! His stomach roared again, and that was when Dudley realized how deep of hunger he was in. "Kiiiittyyyy...hurry uuuuuuuup..." He moaned.

Kitty quickly placed the bottle (now filled to the brim with formula) in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. The tan feline patiently waited for a while until she heard an obnoxious beep from the machine. She then yanked the microwave door open and shoved the bottle into Dudley's mouth, to which he immediately began to dry the bottle of its contents. Dudley was relieved; the sensation of warm, rich, creamy milk trickling down his throat felt unbelievably good and he didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and soon the bottle was completely empty.

"Aw, my, weren't you hungry." Kitty giggled as she lifted Dudley up and brought him to her shoulder, firmly but gently patting his back all the while. Confused on what Kitty was doing, Dudley was about to ask what on earth she was doing to him when he suddenly let out a loud, airy burp. His face flushed bright red when Kitty moved him up to her eye level. "Good boy!" She praised with a smile. Dudley's lips quickly formed into a cute pout and he crossed his arms disapprovingly, "I can burp myself, you know," He stated.

Ignoring Dudley, Kitty brought Dudley over to his crib and laid him down inside it. "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" He questioned, demanding answers. Wordlessly, Kitty pulled a blue blanket over Dudley's tiny body and restrained him to the crib. Dudley kicked his pudgy feet around and waved his chubby arms, "What's the big deal here?!" The ornery white pup shrieked when a dark blue pacifier was abruptly shoved into his mouth. "Hush. Its nap time for all little puppies." Kitty simply replied before she walked out of the room. She peered her head around the corner and gave Dudley a serious look.

"And don't even think about trying to escape. It'd help the situation if you would just sit still and cooperate, are we clear?" Dudley gave her an earnest, yet somewhat sardonic nod before she withdrew her head from the corner and walked off to do some paperwork.

Dudley sat back in his crib and heaved a forlorn sigh; he desperately wished that this tirade would end ASAP. He also wished that Keswick would hurry up and finish the age pods that he claimed would turn Dudley back to normal, but he knew there was a slim chance that would happen any time soon. Dudley plucked the pacifier out of his mouth and threw it across the room.

_I'm not a baby._

He lay himself down onto the soft padding of the crib and sighed when he heard the crinkling of his diaper. As much as he wanted to rip this thing off of him, he didn't seem to have the proper strength. All he could do with his arms was merely wave them around or such on them like the baby he was.

Speaking of which, Dudley almost cursed aloud when he realized that he had been sucking on his thumb again ever since he had disposed of his pacifier. Knowing no matter how many times he'd try not to suck on it, Dudley just went with it and continued to gnaw on his thumb with his toothless gums.

After a few minutes, Dudley's eyes grew fairly heavy as he sucked. Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep, thumb still prominently seen in his mouth as he slept.

Dudley's eyes slowly fluttered open. He groggily rubbed the sand out of his eyes and yawned. How long had he been out? He felt damp for some reason. When Dudley realized why, he paled. How had he wet his diaper and not known about it? How could he have been so...well, infantile? Why wouldn't his body obey him? Why did it have to do this? As a noxious smell reached Dudley's nostrils, he gulped; it was worse than he thought.

Just then, Kitty entered the room and was first on the scene. She approached Dudley in an almost timid-like fashion. She took a whiff of the air and it was clear that Dudley was in need of a change.

Kitty looked down at Dudley, who didn't even bother to cry. He was still so shocked on how he couldn't control his own body anymore. Kitty sighed and gave Dudley a boost into her arms as she carried him over to a table. She laid him upon the wooden station and carefully undid the tabs of his diaper like she was trying to defuse a bomb.

In no time, Dudley was wiped, powdered, oiled, and re-diapered once again. Kitty looked at Dudley again and noticed that he was still in shock. She chuckled a bit and brought the baby to her shoulder, patting his back again. Kitty quickly received a quiet burp from Dudley, which then resulted in him spitting up all over her shoulder.

"KITTY! I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to d-do that! Please don't hate me!" Dudley wailed from embarrassment and guilt as Kitty grabbed a baby wipe and started to clean off her shoulder. "Oh, no, it's okay Dudley! I just want to be sure that you're okay," She finished cleaning off her shoulder and gave Dudley another concerned look. "Do you feel okay?" She asked. Dudley nodded a bit, looking slightly depressed.

Kitty gave a slight frown, her ears drooping to some extent. "I know what will make you feel better," She carried Dudley into the snack room, where a TV set was sitting in the middle of the room atop a table. Kitty placed Dudley on the floor and turned the television on as she surfed through many channels. She pressed a button on the remote and an image from an episode of Quacky the Duck instantly appeared on the screen. To Kitty's surprise, Dudley started clapping and cheering to his pleasure.

Kitty smiled at her friend's delight and scurried out of the room. She leaned against a wall that was parallel to the room Dudley was in and sighed.

_Keswick needs to finish that age pod..and fast._ Kitty fretfully thought.


	6. Chapter 6

(( **I'm in a great mood today! I just watched the newest T.U.F.F. Puppy episode "**_**TUFF Choices/Sob Story**_**", and **_**Sob Story**_** inspired me to write this next chapter. It was so adorable how Dudley cried a lot in the episode. If you've seen the episode too, that's how I imagine Dudley crying as a baby, except his voice would be much more higher pitched. ;) **))

"Attention Agents! We have a mission for you," The Chief's husky voice rang out from the intercoms and blared throughout the building. "Snaptrap and his men are robbing the Shoe Shack. You've got to stop him before he steals all the Mary Janes! ... Erm, I mean...the manly slacks." Herbert Dumbrowski mumbled before he shut off the intercom speakers.  
"Okay Dudley, you've gotta stay here with the other agents until I come back." Kitty firmly spoke to the tiny white puppy.  
"But Kitty! Why can't I go?!" Dudley whined. Kitty sighed and lifted up three fingers, "One, you're too young. Two, it's too dangerous and risky, and three, do you really want your reputation ruined?"

"No!" He quickly retorted, surprised at how harshly he had done so. Dudley growled, banging his pudgy fists onto the plastic highchair tray in front of him. Kitty slightly frowned and sighed as she scooped the fussy pup out of his highchair and cradled him to her chest. "Alright, but if things get violent, I'm taking you back her, okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Good," The tan feline smiled and laid Dudley back down onto the very same changing table from earlier. "Now hold still. I'm going to dress you into some clothes, because it's a bit chilly outside today." Kitty giggled.  
"Aw man! Please don't do this, Kitty!" Dudley cried.  
Kitty's smile faltered, "I'm really sorry, Dudley. If I could change things, I would. I really would. But the only thing that I can change now are your diapers," She chuckled dryly.  
Dudley rolled his eyes. At that exact moment, they grew huge when Kitty opened the front and back of his diaper with a finger. He slapped her hand away and growled, "Stop that!"  
"I'm just checking to see if you need to be changed," The green-eyed cat sighed and reiterated checking Dudley's diaper for any dampness or stickiness. "Nope, you're clean."  
Dudley sighed in relief; he definitely didn't want to feel the sensation of a wet or messy diaper again.  
He closed his eyes, visioning himself as an adult again. He was fighting a villain, just like normal.  
"Ah, here we go," Kitty softly spoke as she lifted up a garnet-red baby romper with grey buttons lined up in a straight line that ran all the way up from the neck collar to all the way down to the feet.  
Dudley's eyes snapped open and he squirmed, desperately trying to get away from the 'dreadful' onesie. "OH THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING THAT!"

"Hmm...How about..." Kitty pondered. "How about I let you stay up past your bedtime an hour late, and I'll even throw in some real baby food instead of baby food." She smirked. Dudley thought for a moment, paused, and then crossed his arms. "Do I still have to drink out of bottles?" He warily asked. Kitty sucked in air through her clenched-up teeth, "Yes...but at least you won't have to eat baby mush." She pointed out.

Dudley considered this, then he finally chose his answer. "FINE! But you promised; no more baby food!" He spat, rather rudely. Kitty smiled, "Good." She then proceeded to slip the outfit onto Dudley's body.

"Why do I need to wear this anyway?" Dudley questioned. "Well, since you're a baby, we must keep your body heat insulated so you won't get sick or anything." Explained Kitty as she wrapped a blue blanket around Dudley and gave him a hug. "...Why do you know so much about babies? You never seemed like the...uh...maternal type, no offense," Dudley softly spoke.

Kitty merely continued to smile as she then replied, "I used to babysit when I was younger. In fact, four years before I graduated from Spy College, I had my own babysitting business." Dudley looked quite intrigued by Kitty's past-life stories that she had never mentioned ever since they became partners. "...Kitty?" "Yes, Dudley?" "Can you tell me more about yourself?" "Sure, sweetheart. But first we need to go stop Snaptrap and his gang."

"Oh, okay." Dudley sounded a bit disappointed; but he was still excited that he finally got to go on his first mission ever since his body regressed in age. Kitty carried her friend outside to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and buckled him into his carseat, offering him a sippy cup full of apple juice, just to make him feel better. Not much after they drove off towards the crime scene, they had already arrived.

"Alright, Dudley. You stay right here and don't move a muscle until I get back, okay?" Kitty advised the diminutive white pup. Dudley nearly spit out his juice, "But Kitty!" He whined. "You said I could go in and watch!" "No, I said you could come along. I never said that you could actually come in." Kitty reasoned. "No fair," Dudley crossed his chubby arms and pouted as Kitty snuggled a small machine in between Dudley. "What is this?" Dudley asked, poking the device curiously.

"It's a baby monitor. If you need me, you can either talk or cry into this thing." Kitty clarified. "But how can you hear me?" "Well, there's another similar monitor that lets me hear you, and with yours you can hear me. Understand?" He nodded explicably.

"Good." Kitty planted a soft kiss on Dudley's cheek, causing him to blush in response as he watched her rush off into the shoestore.

A short while later Dudley was impatiently sitting in his carseat- to which he was promptly locked into with no other way out- when he felt a slight pressure in his bladder. 'Please no!' he thought, fearing the worst. He tried his best to hold it in, but in the end it was no avail. A spurt of warm urine spewed into the front of Dudley's diapers, making him yelp in surprise, no matter how good it felt to finally let it out.

Once his tank was empty, Dudley picked up his empty baby bottle and threw it at the seat in front of him, glaring at the plastic container all the while. "Stupid juice." He cursed, muttering as his diaper quickly grew cold and heavy and sticky.

He whimpered in discomfort; as much as he wanted to rip the now soiled garment off and throw it as far as he could, Dudley knew that he needed to stay strong and tough it all out. 'I am a man. I am a man. I am a strong, muscular man...nothing upsets me; not even a wet d-diap..eerrr..." Dudley could no longer hold his tears back as he then burst into tears, his face reddened a bright, blotchy, unhealthy shade of red. He wailed loud enough for the monitor to hear, the bars of the small device going to six: It's highest frequency level.

Meanwhile, Kitty was battling Snaptrap, punching him and kicking him while also trying to defend herself when she heard the obnoxious blares of the baby monitor, Dudley's constant sobbing ringing out in ear-splitting octaves. Kitty immediately stopped fighting, which resulted in her being knocked to the ground by Snaptrap. She moaned a bit and glared coldly at the grinning villain, just as unexpected motherly-instincts kicked in. Kitty briskly stood up and whacked Verminious Snaptrap across his face, making him fly across the room and hit the hard wall, almost knocking him unconscious as a pile of shoes fell on top of him.

"You! *slap* Don't! *slap* Mess! *slap* With! *slap* Me! *slap* Or! *slap, slap!* DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed, violently striking Snaptrap with serious blows to his head and face. She quickly dealt with Snaptrap's men by scaring them off with a vicious glare that said 'who else wants some?!'. The police soon arrived and took care of the villains while Kitty practically flew over to the T.U.F.F. Mobile where Dudley was weeping softly, shifting uncomfortably as his diaper began to itch.

"OH DUDLEY!" Wailed Kitty as she swooped Dudley up into her arms and squeezed him. "I was so worried that they would get you!" "*moan* M-mommy!" Dudley cried out, latching onto Kitty instantly, sobbing as loud as his little lungs allowed him to. Kitty got into the car and curled up in the front seat, still hugging Dudley close to her chest as she tried to calm him down.

After a few more minutes, Kitty finally managed to calm Dudley and herself down. Dudley had cried himself to sleep during the ride back to Headquarters. Once there, Kitty slowly got out of the TUFF Mobile and carried her friend inside. "Maybe a nice cold bottle of water would do you some good. You must keep yourself hydrated after crying so much," Kitty murmured as she readied a tall bottle of frosty water for Dudley, adding a few ice cubes as well.

Kitty sat down in a chair and held Dudley close to her upper chest, supporting his head with her arm as she lowered the nipple of the bottle into Dudley's mouth. Although Dudley was asleep, he instinctively knew what to do and began suckling down the icy clear liquid. He let the water flow down his tongue, enjoying the feeling of it trickling down his throat.

Dudley groggily woke up from his nap when his bottle was half-empty, fussing a bit as Kitty held the bottle in his mouth. She noticed and asked, "Done?" He nodded and Kitty gently withdrew the bottle from his mouth. Dudley smacked his lips and licked them before heaving a sigh of relief, when suddenly he winced in pain. "O-ow." He uttered.

Kitty's head cocked slightly to the side in confusion. "What's wrong, Dudley? You need to be burped?" She asked, patting his back. Dudley did let out a belch, but he kept whimpering in pain like a real puppy would. Soon he found himself right back into crying mode as a burning feeling made his be-hind feel like it was on fire. "My butt hurts!" Wailed Dudley, kicking his legs in an attempt to ease the pain, to which it only made it worse.

Kitty was confused on why her friend claimed that his bottom was hurting when it hit her seconds later. "Oh my, I think someone has a rash," Kitty exclaimed quietly, holding Dudley up to her eye level. Dudley sniffled and smiled weakly, nodding in response as he continued to yelp in pain due to the nasty diaper rash that had developed.

Kitty set the bottle of water down and brought Dudley over to the changing station she had recently set up and then proceeded with the task of changing the diaper. Kitty swiftly disposed of the soaked diaper, a little surprised on how drenched the diaper was and how she didn't notice the dampness of it before. "Goodness gracious, Dudley! This diaper of yours was soaked!" She exclaimed with such emotion.

"I didn't mean to!" Dudley sobbed, covering his face from embarrassment. The rash that had developed had worsened and it was clearly visible on Dudley's rear end, thanks to his pure white fur. Kitty quickly cleaned him up and rubbed a copious amount of rash cream onto Dudley's nether regions, applying liberal powder and a generous helping of baby oil to the same area before closing the diaper and taping it together.

"There there, little one. Don't cry. Shhhhhh…Shhhhh… Don't worry. I don't mind that you wet yourself. You're a baby. Babies do that sort of thing! Don't worry, Dudley…you're all clean now." Kitty consoled Dudley, stroking his fatty baby belly soothingly. After a while, Dudley's cries lessened and he found himself sucking on his hand, not caring if Kitty even saw him committing this act.

"Feel better?" Kitty kindly asked. Dudley nodded and sniffled, "C-can I go back to bed now? I'm tired." He asked. Kitty smiled gently, "Of course you can, sweetheart." She walked over to Dudley's small crib and delicately lay him down inside it, covering it with the same blue blanket from earlier.

"Sleep tight, Dudley." Kitty murmured. "Now to go check on Keswick and the age pod..."


	7. Chapter 7

About three hours had passed before Dudley finally woke up from his nap. His eyes slowly peeled open, hissing at the sunlight that made his eyes sting. Rubbing the sand out of his eyes, he yawned and sat up in his crib. He noticed his hand felt cold and sticky. After further inspection, Dudley realized that he had been gnawing on his hand all throughout his nap.

Mentally scolding himself for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Dudley wiped his fist off on his blanket and stood up in the cot. He yelled out to Kitty and began to whine when she didn't immediately respond.

After he called out to her for the fourth time, Kitty finally walked in and approached Dudley. "What's wrong, Dudley?" She asked, clasping onto the bars of the crib. Dudley merely pouted and folded his arms, his bottom lip jutting out. "You want out of your crib?" Kitty finally hit the nail on the head and Dudley nodded silently. Kitty smiled and gave him a boost upwards. "Well, it's almost time to head home anyway. Phew! Doing all that paper work sure did make me tired," Kitty heaved a drained sigh. She looked down at Dudley, who was fiddling with one of his ears nervously.

"Something wrong, Dudley?" Kitty queried, tilting her head slightly. Dudley shook his head and buried his face into the crook of Kitty's neck. "Maybe you're just a little cranky," She chuckled. "I'll ask the Chief if we can leave early today." Dudley nodded dimly. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kitty asked, somewhat concerned for her partner's strange behavior. Finally, Dudley spoke, "I want my old body back," He vaguely put it.

Kitty's ears drooped a bit at this. She felt bad for Dudley and what he was having to go through. "I promise you that by the end of this week- which is only in three days- Keswick will have finished the age pod, okay?" She assured. Dudley lowered his head in disappointment, "Oh, okay."

Kitty smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you understand," She added. Dudley's cheeks pinked as a small smile faintly crept across his face. He hugged Kitty, which made Kitty's heart nearly melt. "Okay, you're just a sweet boy," She fawned, giggling ever so slightly.

She then made her way to the Chief's office and requested to have the rest of the day off, not that there was much left of it anyway. The Chief reluctantly agreed, only for Dudley's sake. Kitty thanked her boss and safely arrived at her apartment complex.

Once there, Kitty carelessly threw her purse onto the ground and collapsed onto her couch, Dudley still in her arms. She blew a few shaggy askew hairs out of her face and looked down at Dudley, to which he gazed up at her at the same time. "Kitty?" Dudley quietly asked. "Yeah, Dudley?" Kitty replied.

"C-can you tell me more about you before I met you?" Dudley meekly requested. "I-if that's okay with you.." Kitty had never seen Dudley act so polite before. Since he had asked nicely, she smiled and answered, "Of course I can."

"Before I went to pursue my career as a spy, I was a fitness trainer and lifeguard. At times, I was even a boxer, just for fun. I remember one time at my senior prom; my boyfriend challenged me to a quick round of slow dance-boxing. It was so weird and funny at the time, and I was young, so I definitely took the challenge and won." Kitty laughed heartily at the memories. Dudley laughed along with her, though he strangely felt a bit jealous at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Tell me more!" Dudley grinned. "Aw, think that's enough for today, lil' guy." Kitty smiled weakly. "Awwww!" Dudley exclaimed with a childish pout. "You wanna watch some TV?" Kitty suggested. Dudley nodded, still smiling brightly. It seemed that his childish side had won over his adult mind and was taking control of him. Kitty turned the television on and changed the channel to a random child's cartoon.

About an hour later, Kitty entered the room again with a tray of food in her hands. "Dinner time!" Kitty hollered. Dudley wiped the drool from his mouth and turned around, immediately drooling at the plate of food before him. It was a piece of sweet beef that had been cut up into tiny bite-size pieces, along with a large dollop of gravy and a side of corn. Kitty helped Dudley feed himself until he learned how to get the hang of things.

"YES! I can finally feed myself again!" Dudley cheered, spooning a blob of gravy into his open mouth. Kitty smiled warmly at the sight and rubbed Dudley's head, "I'm so proud of you, Dudley!" She praised. Dudley smoothed his ruffled fur and grumbled a bit as he continued to feed himself.

By the time dinner was over, Dudley found himself relaxing atop a fluffy pillow and drinking a bottle of milk while watching cartoons. He was having the time of his life at the moment, and he didn't want it to end.

"Alright Dudley," Kitty began as she walked into the room. "It's bath time for you!" She said with a grin.

...But his wishes abruptly were shattered at these very words.

"No no no no no no no no no!" Dudley sputtered as he rolled onto his stomach and fell off of the couch. He managed to start crawling on his belly until Kitty walked over and swooped him up, carrying him towards her bathroom. "I'm sorry, Dudley, but your fur is a mess." She rubbed his fur using two of her fingers, cringing at how greasy his fur felt. "No fair." Dudley huffed, folding his arms again as his bottom lip jutted out, forming his maw into a pout.

"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad! Baths can be fun. But only if you make them fun," Kitty reasoned as she set Dudley onto the sink. "Now, did you go potty?" She asked inquisitively, putting her hands on her hips. Dudley blushed madly, "N-noooo..." He fibbed. Kitty rolled her eyes and opened up his diaper, raising an eyebrow when she noticed his diaper was full. "I think you did. Now let's just get you cleaned up," Kitty sighed.

Kitty proceeded to change him when while she was cleaning him off, she noticed that his bottom was still a bit red from the rash earlier. "Hm, you still have a little bit of a rash," She hummed. "I'll take care of that when your bath is over." Kitty then finished wiping Dudley off with a wet wipe and gently lowered him into the tub. Dudley shivered a bit as tears rolled down his face.

"Dudley, what's wrong? The water is nice and warm and I didn't make it too high.." Kitty trailed off. "I-I don't like water..." Dudley admitted. Kitty 'awww'ed and patted Dudley's moist head. "Aaawww, it's okay. I don't really like water either, but here's something that I know will cheer you up." She then chucked a few bath toys into the water, one of them catching Dudley's eye. It was a small blue plastic whale that spewed out water if you pressed a button on it. He snatched up the whale and began toying with it, distracted as Kitty began to thoroughly wash his fur.

She rubbed a copious amount of soap into his fur and scrubbed him until he was covered in foam. Dudley giggled as Kitty giggled with him, "Wheeeeere's Dudley? Where is he? I think he disappeared!" She playfully baby-talked. Dudley didn't care if she babytalked him anymore; he actually found it quite funny. He didn't know if it was just his childish mind doing this or if he actually did like these taboo feelings, but at the moment he didn't care much.

He splashed around in the water, flicking his little puppy tail around. He dunked himself underneath the water and quickly came up to the surface, acting like what a shark or other under-sea predator would do.

Kitty pretended to be an innocent fish by swishing her hand around in the water lightly and waited for Dudley to attack her hand, to which he promptly did. Dudley completely forgot about his adult mind and indulged in all the fun.

All good things had to come to an end, however, and soon he was rinsed off and being dried off with a towel. "Did you have fun?" Kitty asked, grinning happily. Dudley nodded with a wide smile as he shook all the water off of his fur, just like a normal dog would do. Kitty covered herself from any water droplets and chuckled, "My my, aren't you just full of life today."

She finished drying Dudley off and re-diapered him, but not before applying rash cream, oil, and powder to him. Kitty then dressed Dudley in a yellow baby sleeper and carried him to her bedroom, where Dudley's crib had been moved. She gently placed him inside of the crib and tucked him in, kissing him goodnight before she went to bed herself, confident about the next brand-new day to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Dudley stirred in his sleep, his stomach rumbling the cause of him effectively waking up. He slowly sat up in his crib and sighed, putting a hand on his stomach, which let out a roar. So he did the simplest way of getting attention: He cried.

Kitty was first on the scene. She approached Dudley and lifted him up, holding him close to her chest. "Dudley, what's the matter? You need another change again?" She asked, lightly bouncing him up and down. Before Dudley could respond, his stomach let out an unearthly roar, making him sob gently. Kitty immediately knew what the problem was and went to the kitchen to prepare the bottle.

After heating a bottle of formula up, Kitty tried to feed Dudley. Yet he refused. "Come on, sweetie," Kitty sighed, rubbing at her temples. "You need to eat." Dudley sealed his lips. "Can you at least tell me why you don't wanna eat?" Dudley opened his mouth to speak, but Kitty shoved the bottle into his mouth. She smirked, "I knew that technique would work."

As much as Dudley wanted to spit the bottle out, he gave in eventually and reluctantly suckled down the formula. Kitty smiled and put Dudley in his crib again before leaving the room.

Dudley fed himself the last 'nourishing' drops of the bottle until all of its contents were sucked dry. He threw the bottle across the room and crossed his arms, scowling all the while. He did want this baby thing to end; he sure as heck wasn't going to get used to filling diapers and drinking from bottles all day.

Dudley ripped the covers up and completely covered himself with them, pouting as he succumbed to slumber once again.

Within a few hours, it went from dusk to dawn as the moon dipped below the horizon and the sun peeked over the mountains, showing off its rays of sunshine. The beams of sunlight streamed into Kitty's room, making her involuntarily awake from her sleep. She sat at the edge of her bed and stretched, yawning as she looked over at Dudley's crib, where she found him wide-awake and preoccupied.

"Good morning, Dudley," Kitty smiled. "Did you sleep well?" Dudley smiled back at her and nodded. He extended his arms, making a gesture that said 'pick me up'. Kitty compiled and lifted him up. The two of them walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Kitty sat Dudley down into his highchair and skipped over to the oven. With that, she began with the task of making pancakes for breakfast.

Dudley sunk down into the seat of his chair, thankful that he didn't have any accidents throughout the night. Hopefully he was gaining back his proper toilet-training skills. He intently watched Kitty cook, unaware of the pools of drool that oozed out of his mouth and plopped onto his plastic tray.

Fifteen minutes later, the pancakes were done and ready to be eaten. Kitty flipped a pancake onto a small plate and turned around, smiling at her friend. "Hungry?" She laughed, placing the plate in front of Dudley. Dudley blinked and looked up at Kitty, his mouth forming an perfect 'o' shape. "You mean...I-I can eat this?" He asked. Kitty nodded and giggled as she watched him begin gnawing and fiercely biting into the pancake with his non-existent teeth.

By the time he had finished the pancake, Dudley was sitting comfortably in his highchair, stuffed to the capacity. "Aaahh...real food..." He muttered, rubbing his stomach with a toothless grin. Kitty grinned as she placed a jar of pale, sickly-greenish slush onto his tray. Dudley nearly lost his breakfast when he saw this pudding-like goop. "Hey! I thought you said I could eat real food from now on!" He shouted in defense.

Kitty shrugged, "Sorry, Dudley, but you're still too young to just eat real food." "Fine. But what is that gunk anyway?!" Dudley questioned as Kitty unscrewed the lid of the baby mush and scooped a dollop of it with her spoon. "It's crushed lima beans and strained cabbage! Now open up," Kitty replied with a smile. "Um, no way!" Dudley smacked the spoon, making it fly across the room and splatter onto the wall.

Kitty hissed, "Alright young man, that's it! You need a time-out." She rebuked as she picked Dudley up and sat him down in a corner. "Hey! Stop! This won't teach me anything, you know!" Dudley protested against his new spot. Kitty walked away from him, ignoring his yells as she began to eat her own breakfast. "I better not see you move away from there!" Kitty called out to him.

"Whatever!" Dudley growled, crossing his arms and forming his lips into a pout. About five minutes passed before Kitty returned and stooped down to Dudley's eye level. "Are you going to be a good boy now?" She asked. Dudley ignored her. Kitty rolled her eyes and scooped him up, sitting him back into the highchair.

"I got you something different to eat." She softly said, placing a small can of orangish-red slush in front of Dudley. Dudley opened one eye and asked with his arms still folded, "What is that stuff?" He derided. "It's crushed apricots and red currant fruit. Well, at least that's what the label said," Kitty giggled. Dudley unfolded his arms and sighed, "Fine. I'll try it...but I'm not going to like it!" He quickly added. Kitty smiled and proceeded to feed him the purée.

After breakfast, Kitty and Dudley got dressed and left the apartment. Dudley was hoping that they were heading towards T.U.F.F. Headquarters, but much to his dismay, he was horrified to see that Kitty had pulled her car into a baby store parking lot.

"KITTY! What are we doing here?!" Dudley asked, blushing deeply as Kitty unbuckled his carseat and gave him a boost into her arms. She chuckled a bit, "We're here to get you some more things. You seem to go through diapers very quickly..." Dudley scoffed a bit, his face completely red from embarrassment. "DO NOT!"

"Whatever, Mr. Grumpy Diaper," Kitty rolled her eyes and carried Dudley into the store. Right as they entered the store, Dudley and Kitty were instantly hit with a familiar scent that wafted throughout the store. The scent was a mix of what smelled like talcum powder, baby lotion, and warm baby formula.

Kitty grabbed a cart and promptly locked Dudley into the baby seat. Dudley tried to unbuckle the harness, but he sighed in disappointment. His weak infant arms didn't have the strength to do anything except hold a bottle or toy.

Kitty pushed the cart all around the store and would make occasional detours into aisles that Dudley wished she didn't. Kitty swiveled the cart around and pushed it into the clothing aisle, where Dudley was relieved to find nobody was there to pinch his cheeks and coo/coddle over him.

"Okay, Dudley, since you've been behaving decently," Kitty smiled kindly. "I'll let you pick out some clothes for you." Dudley grinned and pointed to a small black shirt that was almost identical to the one he wore as an adult.

Kitty's smile faltered dimly, "Sorry, sweetie. If you want to wear that, you're gonna have to wear some pants with it." Dudley huffed, "No!" He protested with a pout.

Kitty creased her eyebrows. "Is that a smart-aleck mouth I hear?" "No." Dudley derided. "..Just pick something out, okay?" Kitty sighed sharply. Dudley jabbed his fingers at the black shirt. "How about something else instead? Black seems too inappropriate for a little baby like you." She giggled, tweaking his over-sized nose.

"Fine," Dudley groaned. He pointed to a crimson-colored shirt that also came with a pair of baby jeans. Kitty smiled, "Good choice. Much better than that ugly black," She laughed heartily. Dudley quickly crossed his arms and pouted as Kitty seized the clothing and put it in the cart. She pushed the cart out of the aisle and rolled it into the next aisle that made Dudley's skin crawl: Diapers.

He was amazed at how many diaper brands there really were. Dudley looked in awe at all the packages; Why would there be, like, a THOUSAND brands when people only bought one brand? He inwardly questioned.

Dudley poked Kitty's arm that gripped the cart, drawing her attention instantaneously. "Yes, Dudley?" Kitty gazed down at Dudley as she asked this. Dudley pointed at the many diaper brands, "Why are there so many?" He queried. "I'm not really sure myself. 'Guess that's just one of the world's many unanswered questions," Kitty joked. Dudley couldn't help but snicker a bit at this comment.

But his joy didn't last long when he saw Kitty place a large pack of diapers into the cart. "Really..." Dudley slapped a pudgy paw onto his face. Kitty shrugged, "How else are you supposed to go to the bathroom?" She smiled somewhat patronizingly. Dudley rolled his eyes as he blushed madly. "Kiiiittyyyyy..." He sighed.

Kitty ignored him and pushed the cart to the next aisle that was full of baby bottles, baby food, bibs, spoons, forks, plates, and etcetera. She dumped all of her groceries into the cart again, Dudley watching in mortification and cringing at all the babyish items cradled in the cart.

When Kitty's shopping list was completed, she went to the cash register to purchase her items. In no time, all the items were scanned and paid for before Kitty left the store, much to Dudley's relief.

But the relief didn't last long.

"What?! I thought we were going to T.U.F.F.!" Dudley cried out in disbelief; he had already suffered through enough embarrassment today, and the day had barely started. "Dudley, one of my friends just happens to work at the closest grocery store to headquarters, and that is where I'm used to going shopping at. And we're almost out of food at the house, so we're going. Period." Kitty stated rather sternly.

Dudley moaned as Kitty drove towards the market. The rest of their little trip to the store was uneventful, thankfully. After fifteen minutes, they arrived at the marketplace just in time. "Good, we're here." Kitty breathed a sigh of relief that Dudley had no idea she was holding in. She was fortunate enough to have found a parking spot near the store's entrance. Kitty got out of her car and once again got Dudley out. Before they knew it they were already in the store.

Dudley, bored out of his little brain, intently watched Kitty pick up the household staples; you know, eggs, milk, bread, meat, veggies, potatoes, and other necessities. He was undoubtedly humiliated as old ladies and young women would come up to him and comment on how 'adorably adorable' he was. Essentially, he couldn't wait to get back to his normal body.

For another ten minutes the shopping spree continued. Kitty would hastily breeze through the aisles, snatching up anything on her list. Dudley had a couple of good laughs anytime people awkwardly stared at Kitty for her odd behavior. Kitty was only doing these silly deeds for one good reason. She knew how bad Dudley was feeling about having the physical body of a young puppy, so she was doing these things to cheer him up. And to Kitty's happiness, Dudley really did enjoy it. It put a smile on both of their faces.

It was almost too good to be true for Dudley when he saw Kitty heading towards the register. Within a few minutes, they were in and then out of the store.

"Alright, Dudley. I just want you to know something." Kitty began. "I'm taking you to the doctor's office for a check-up, and-" She was interrupted by a frantic Dudley. "NO! PLEASE NO, KITTY! THE DOCTOR IS COLD AND MEAN AND SCARY! HE'S GONNA GIVE ME A SHOT!" Dudley cried, going into full crying mode. He began sobbing, shivering to the bone with fright. Kitty scooped Dudley up and tried to shush him.

"Oh, oh, shhh, shhh...don't cry, Dudley! The doctor isn't going to hurt you, I promise. I would never let anyone hurt you," Kitty softly murmured as she presented Dudley with a reassuring smile. Dudley looked up at Kitty with misty tear-filled eyes. He sniffled and wiped the liquids out of his eyes, "Y-you wo-wouldn't?" He blubbered.

Kitty shook her head, "If you're on my side, nobody's even gonna think twice about hurting you, Dudley." She gave him a tight hug and sat him down into his car seat. She quickly buckled him in and got into her own seat until they were off again towards the clinic.

Once there, Kitty helped her friend (who had fallen asleep just minutes ago) out of the car and began walking towards the hospital building. It was quite a bumpy ride; bumpy enough to wake Dudley back up.

"Kitty, where are-" Before Dudley could finish, a pacifier was promptly popped into his mouth. "Hush. We're at the clinic now, so don't talk. It'll blow your cover." Dudley nodded, yet he was still a little edgy about seeing the doctor.

By the time they got to the infant's clinic, a nurse coerced Kitty and Dudley into a small room. Once they were inside, Kitty took a look around. It was such a nice, state-of-art room brightly painted and built to provide a cozy, homelike atmosphere for the mothers/fathers and their families.

Ten minutes went by before the door opened. A tall mongoose in her early forties stepped into the room, a calm and soothing smile on her face. "Hello there, Mrs. Katswell!" The mongoose greeted Kitty with a welcoming gesture and the shake of her hand. "Hi there, Doctor Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kitty grinned. Doctor Rose happily derided, "Oh, just call me Eleanor, or Ellie if you like." She said with a smile.

"Alright, Ellie," Kitty smiled back. "So, who is this little one you have here today?" Doctor Rose quietly squealed, making a hand gesture at the sleeping Dudley, who was contently suckling on his pacifier in his sleep. "Oh, it's my...uh...son, Dudley. Dudley Katswell." Kitty fibbed, self-consciously biting her lip. Doctor Rose nodded explicably, falling for the lie. "Aw, what a cutie he is." Eleanor tutted.

After a short conversation, Kitty gently nudged Dudley. "Come on now, Dudley, wake up. The doctor wants to meet you." Dudley's eyes snapped open and he immediately cowered in fear, clasping onto Kitty's shirt while whimpering. Doctor Eleanor Rose smiled and bent down to Dudley's level. "Don't be afraid, darling. I'm not gonna hurt you," She softly said, stroking his arm.

Dudley felt his muscles relax when she touched his arm. He felt so relaxed and comfortable. "May I see him?" Eleanor eagerly asked with extended arms. Kitty nodded and handed Dudley to Eleanor. "Hi honey," Doctor Rose smiled. "Will you let me do a few tests on you? I wanna see if you're healthy." She requested. Dudley squirmed a bit, afraid that she was going to give him a shot. "Eh! Eeeuuh!" He grunted, desperately trying to get away.

Eleanor calmed Dudley down by gently rubbing his tummy. "It's okay, 'Dudley'. Sshh, shhh..." At these words, Dudley relaxed again. Eleanor applied a bit of pressure to Dudley's stomach for the first test. Dudley giggled a bit as the sensation felt rather tickly to him. "It tickles, doesn't it?" Doctor Rose grinned. Dudley nodded, a storm of giggles escaping his mouth.

The next tests were pretty easy for Dudley to stand. The doctor checked his temperature (which turned out perfectly normal), checked his ears, nose, and mouth, checked his reflexes, and everything else you'd except at a normal doctor's visit. But there was only one test left for Dudley.

"Alright, sweetie. I'm gonna have to give you a shot so you won't get sick, okay?" Doctor Rose quietly told the puppy. Dudley's eyes widened and he busted out sobbing, reaching and calling for Kitty. "Mama! MAMA!" Dudley called out. He didn't even know that he was calling Kitty his own mother. Kitty took Dudley away from the Doctor and tried to hush him.

"I'm sorry he's acting this way, he just REALLY doesn't like needles," Kitty apologized. The doctor merely smiled again. "No need for an apology. I go through this every time I tell a child they're getting a booster shot," Eleanor laughed. Kitty looked at the wailing Dudley, "Calm down, Dudley. It's okay, I'm right here. I promise the shot's not going to hurt. It will sting just a teeny-tiny bit, but it'll be alllll over in a few seconds, okay? But you need to calm down first." She murmured.

This seemed to work and Dudley calmed down in time, his piercing wails of despair slowing down to an occasional sniffle or light hiccup. Kitty gave the doctor an acknowledging nod. Eleanor nodded back and pulled out a needle that contained the fluid for the shot.

Kitty laid Dudley down onto the sterile table and pulled his diaper down, allowing the doctor to clean off his bottom and inserts the needle into his behind. Dudley never felt so embarrassed in his entire life; all the while he yelped in cried out in pain. But like Kitty said, it lasted only a few seconds before it was all over.

Eleanor gently cleaned the spot and rubbed healing lotion over it, then she placed a small band-aid with dog bones all over it. "You were very, very brave, Dudley. You were alot braver than most babies or children are about it," The doctor praised, smiling brightly as she went to a sink to wash her hands off. Kitty agreed and snuggled Dudley's diaper back up, "Yes. You were a very good boy, Dudley. I'm so proud of you." Kitty gave Dudley a hug and a kiss on the cheek, careful not to touch his bottom which was most likely sore and tender.

"And because of that," Doctor Rose smiled as she brought out a small lollipop and a goody-bag full of stickers and treats. "Here's your reward for being so brave." Dudley gladly accepted the prize with a small smile.

For the next five minutes, Eleanor talked to Kitty about getting Dudley into some baby exercise programs and all of that information, whilst she subscribed some vitamins for Dudley to take daily. Kitty thanked the doctor for her help and left the clinic. Dudley, in the meantime, had fallen back asleep. It'd been a long, hard day so far, and all he wanted to do now was sleep. He had to take advantage of being a baby while he could, afterall.

When Dudley finally started to wake up, he found himself lying on his stomach atop a large pillow covered by a baby blanket. He noticed that his little T-shirt and shorts where gone so he was only in his diaper and socks. Dudley started rubbing his eyes when a familiar voice startled him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Have a nice nap?" The voice cheerfully asked. Dudley's eyes grew huge and he felt like crawling into a hole staying there to rot. It was Becky; his ex-girlfriend. "Kitty, the baby's waking up!" "Okay, Becky! Can you bring him in here please?" Kitty called back.

Dudley quickly sat up. He really wanted to scream his head off, but he was far too humiliated to even move. He heard Becky giggling as she scooped him up and carried him off somewhere. He gulped when he saw where Becky had laid him. Here he was, sitting upon a small couch in front of some girls. Dudley recognized some of the familiar faces: Kitty, Becky, Little Chipmunk Girl, and even Madame Catastrophe!

Dudley yelped in surprise and embarrassment. He tried to make a break for it but he was picked up by the Little Chipmunk Girl and wrapped back into the blanket. "Aaaaawww! He's so cute, miss Kitty!" The young chipmunk squeaked. Dudley struggled to get out of her iron-like grip, but no matter how much he fought, he couldn't seem to get past the thickness of the blanket that covered him in a cocoon-like position.

Madame Catastrophe squealed at the sight of Dudley, "Oh my stars, ain't he just the cutest thing!" She exclaimed with a smile. Dudley was surprised; wasn't Madame Catastrophe a villain? Oh, it was pointless! He was never going to get out of here!

"I can't believe that he's actually my ex-boyfriend!" Becky cooed, playing with Dudley's pudgy little feet. Dudley tried to kick her hand away, but he found it was no use as all he could do was wiggle his limbs around.

"G-get away from me!" Dudley growled, finally managing to kick Becky's hand out of his way. It didn't even do any damage, not even a painful sensation. In fact, Becky barely felt a thing. She giggled, "Oh my, someone is a little cranky from his nap!"

"He can talk?" Madame Catastrophe and Little Chipmunk Girl both blinked in surprise and shock. Kitty chuckled, "Yep. Odd enough, his adult mind is still intact...well, most of it anyways." She laughed with a smirk on her face.

Dudley growled, "Grrrr! You'll pay for this, momm- eeek! I mean Kitty!" He shrieked. Kitty didn't seem fazed that Dudley almost called her 'mommy'. In fact, she was undaunted by it.

"May I hold him, Kitty?" Becky asked hopefully. Kitty smiled, "Sure, Becky." She handed Dudley to the yellow dog, who quickly placed Dudley on his belly while upon her lap. Becky then began gently massaging and stroking Dudley's stomach. During all of this, Dudley did have a tight sensation in his stomach. Kind of painful, but not enough to cry out about. It did feel good, so Dudley cooperated and let Becky rub his stomach without a fuss.

The girls all continued talking bout boyfriends, babies, and boys in general. Dudley was about to succumb to slumber when he felt his insides gurgle, and a familiar pressure began to build within him. "Oh please no!" Dudley muttered to himself, blushing the deepest red that anybody could turn. He tried to control himself, but his infant body was too weak and undisciplined. Dudley suddenly started to mess himself. Becky looked down, feeling the little puppy stiffen slightly as he went. Having had younger siblings in the past, she knew what it meant.

"Oh, Kitty? Dudley-Wudley here needs a change." Becky baby-talked, giggling all the while. Dudley's face flushed completely red; did she REALLY have to say it out loud?!

"I suppose it's changing time then!" Kitty giggled. "I'll get the diaper bag," She stood up and informed the others as she then rushed into the kitchen to fetch the supplies.

Dudley sighed. At least he'd get to keep a little dignity by being changed else where...but wait..why wasn't Kitty taking him with her?!

Kitty hurried back into the room, diaper bag safely gripped in her dainty hands. "Alrighty!" She grinned.

"Oh Amy, could I change him?" Becky asked. "Could I? Dr. Rabies and I have been thinking about children for some time now, an-and I need some experience, if you know what I mean.." Madame Catastrophe spoke in her strong russian accent, her cheeks dusting a pale pink. Kitty gave them both a questioning look, but it faded away and was replaced with a smile. "Sure, girls."

"Yay! Thanks Kitty," Catastrophe squealed with delight and clapped her hands together. But Dudley, however, protested as he was laid onto the floor by Becky. "N-no no no no no no no!" Dudley cried out. "P-please! Don't d-do this!" He begged. "Pleaheheheheeaseee..." "Don't worry, Dudley, I've changed diapers before while helping my sisters and brothers. Now here we go," Becky grinned.

Madame Catastrophe readied the supplies for the change, but then turned to Kitty. "I'll help get him all cleaned up for you, if you wouldn't mind bringing back the clean clothes you brought for him?" The russian feline asked. Kitty smiled and nodded, "Of course!" She then left the room in search for the clothes she and Dudley had bought earlier that day.

Becky deftly unstrapped the side seams of Dudley's diaper and opened the front of it. She lifted Dudley's legs up and slid the diaper out from underneath him and then gave it to Madame Catastrophe to dispose of. Catastrophe balled the dirty diaper up into a wad when Little Chipmunk Girl walked over with a small trash can. "Here you go, miss Catastrophe," She smiled.

(( **A/N: I believe that the Little Chipmunk Girl's name is Susie.** ))

"Thank you, Susie." Madame Catastrophe expressed her gratitude to the Little Chipmunk Girl (who had now been deemed as Susie) and tossed the diaper into the trash can. Becky grabbed a few wet wipes and began wiping Dudley's bottom with them. "Can't have a messy bottom, now can we?" Becky giggled with a somewhat patronizing grin. Dudley merely watched and groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his pudgy paws.

"Hmm..." Becky hummed, putting two fingers on her chin. "Hey Cat?" She suddenly said, referring to Madame Catastrophe's nickname. "Yes, Becky?" Catastrophe replied.

"Do we have any Destin? You know, that rash cream? I think Dudley has a small case of a diaper rash," Becky pointed out. Catastrophe nodded, "I think so," She countered. Catastrophe dug through the bag and soon fished out a small jar full of whitish paste. "Thanks, Cat." Becky smiled as she began rubbing the cream all around Dudley's rear end.

"W-wait! Becky! P-please stop!" Dudley wailed. "I can't, sweetie. You can't go crawling around the house naked," Becky snickered as she wiped her hands off with a wipe and proceeded with the task of changing Dudley's diaper.

"I'm back with the clothes, ladies!" Kitty hollered, carrying out a laundry basket with Dudley's brand-new, freshly-washed clothing in it. "Aw, Dudley still has a bit of his rash," Kitty laughed.

Becky giggled, "I know." She and Madame Catastrophe then finished applying liberal baby oil and powder to Dudley's nether regions before sliding a diaper underneath him and taping the tabs together. "There we are, all fresh and clean again!" Becky giggled. Tears seeped out of Dudley's eyes and rolled down is face. He just wanted to put a bullet to his head at the moment. "Aww," Becky tutted, cradling Dudley to her upper chest, Dudley's head hanging over her slim shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed, Dudley. It's what babies do!" Becky murmured. Dudley said nothing as he simply draped his chin over her shoulder.

After a while, Dudley finally calmed down and willingly let Kitty and the others dress him into his new clothes.

"Okay Dudley, time to go to Mama!" Madame Catastrophe smiled, giving Dudley's padded bottom a few gentle pats. Dudley was about to start crawling when Catastrophe stood him up on his legs, letting him hold onto her fingers for support. "There you go! Go on Dudley, you can do it." She encouraged. Dudley said nothing but took a wobbly, unstable step, then another, then another, half way to Kitty, whose arms were extended. Madame Catastrophe let go and Dudley kept going, if not slowly.

"Good job, Dudley! You're walking!" Kitty cheered. "Y-yeah! I AM walking! Finally I can stop crawl-" Dudley's weak legs suddenly started to give out and he fell forward, landing on his stomach. Dudley was so shocked at the impact of his fall that he started bawling his eyes out.

"Aawwwhhhaaaww!" All the girls in the room squealed. Kitty rushed over to Dudley and lifted him up into her arms, patting his back. "Are you okay, Dudley?" She frantically asked. Dudley just buries his face in her dress, trying to hide from anymore embarrassment.

The next hour goes by without any real problems. Madame Catastrophe fed him a bottle of milk and he and Susie where allowed to watch some cartoons in another room while the "adults" kept talking.

Dudley had a little chair made out of pillows to keep him propped up and a bottle of ice-cold apple juice to keep him happy. Dudley sucked on his bottle while Susie happily played with a few toys. Dudley was totally embarrassed; he was just glad that he wouldn't have to go through another diaper change like that again.

Suddenly, Kitty walked in and approached Dudley. "Time to go home, sweetie. I know of a bathtub with a certain little puppy's name on it..." She chuckled and picked Dudley up. "Say bye-bye to the girls." Kitty said as she opened the door to leave. Dudley meekly waved goodbye, the girls waving back. "Bye-bye, Dudley! Come back soon!" They each said.

Kitty carried the exhausted puppy out to the car and buckled him in. It had been a long day. For the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

After a long drive home, Kitty and her sleeping baby partner returned to the apartment. Once back in their room, Kitty gently laid the sleeping Dudley down onto the couch. She had to get to work on assembling the brand-new baby swing she had bought for Dudley before he woke up. She wasn't too worried about him waking up anytime soon, however. The shot had practically knocked the poor puppy out cold, letting him drift off into dreamland once again.

"...And I just insert this into that...aaaaaaaaannnnnd..." Kitty carefully inserted the pieces into their places until the swing was complete. "There!" She clapped her hands together triumphantly, "Now to get Dudley..." She motioned towards the dozing Dudley and delicately placed him inside the swing. Kitty slammed her finger onto a small button and the swing began to slowly move back and forth, rocking Dudley, who had slightly been wakened from his sleep, back to slumber-time.

With that deed done, Kitty smiled proudly at her work. "Well, I guess I better get dinner going. Now where is that new baby food I got Dudley...?" She trailed off, gazing around the room until she saw the grocery bags from earlier that day carelessly splayed across the counter. "Aha!" Kitty exclaimed, snatching one of the bags up and digging a small package out of it. 'GERBER GRADUATES FOR PRESCHOOLERS HEALTHY MEALS –Cheesy Pasta, Chicken, and Vegetables with Peas in Sauce' the label read.

"Surely he'll like eating this better than that nasty old baby food," Kitty mused. She looked back to where Dudley and the swing was and was a little shocked to see Dudley contentedly swaying back and forth in his swing, suckling on a pacifier for more enjoyment.

"Where did you get that, Dudley?" Kitty questioned. That was a good question. Dudley plucked the pacifier out of his mouth, "I found it." He simply said before popping the soother back into his mouth. Kitty blinked, but then placed the bag of food into the microwave. Dudley craned his head in curiosity, "Kitty? What is that?" He asked, pointing to what she had put into the microwave.

"Hmm?" Kitty turned around. "What did you say, sweetie?" "What is that?" Dudley repeated, his finger still pointing at the microwave. "Oh, it's your dinner for tonight, Dudley." Kitty smiled brightly.

Soon, the microwave beeped, signaling that Dudley's dinner was ready. Kitty brought the food out and dumped it into a small bowl, and then she approached Dudley and lifted him out of the swing. "Dinner time! Ready to fill that belly of yours?" Kitty crooned, tickling Dudley's fatty baby belly. Dudley giggled, but frowned at the babytalk. "If you're asking me if I'm hungry, then yes." He pouted. Kitty sighed, her ears drooping slightly.

"Sorry," she muttered as she carried him over to his highchair. While he waited for her to heat his food, Dudley drew circles in the high chair tray with the index finger of his right hand as Kitty stepped behind the high chair to fasten a bib around his neck.

Airplanes and choo-choo trains were the predictable beginning of the first feeding session, but Kitty thought that they both got bored with that rather quickly, so she simply ladled a spoonful of Dudley's meal towards his mouth. "Alright, open up for your din-din, Dudley!" Kitty smiled. Dudley looked at the soup in disgust. "You're expecting me to eat tha-"

The poor puppy couldn't even finish because Kitty shoveled a spoonful of the soup-like food into his mouth. Kitty was relieved when Dudley didn't spit the food out. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the taste. "Like it?" Kitty grinned. Dudley gulped down his meal and paused for a moment, then nodded slightly. Dudley hated to admit it; but he actually did like the food, although he would never dare tell even Kitty that.

Dudley's food bowl was half empty when his stomach told him that it was full. Dudley was sitting passively in his chair, face and bib completely smeared. His belly was totally full, he was stuffed to capacity. Placing Dudley's partially eaten dinner back onto his  
highchair's tray, Kitty asked, "Dudley, would you like to watch some TV?" She suggested with a smile. Dudley's eyes lit up and he exclaimed with so much enthusiasm, "CARTOONS!"

Kitty laughed, her head bobbling up and down. "Okay then. Would you like some milk to drink?" Dudley sighed and shrugged. He really didn't care much, but all he wanted was to watch some TV.

Kitty put her hands under his armpits and picked him up, seating him solidly on her right hip with one of his legs in front of her and one behind her. As she turned from the highchair and stood from the kitchen, she cradled her hand across his bottom protectively and held him tightly against her side. Dudley bounced against her side as he rode her hip into the living room.

Before he knew it, Dudley found himself lying on his stomach upon the couch as he watched the colorful television screen. A blanket was draped over him, along with a warm bottle of baby formula in his hand. He let out a sigh and continued to watch the TV until it was after sundown. The sweet aroma of corn syrup and taste of the warm, rich, creamy milk permeated his mouth instantly. His infant body needed and craved the milk. He suckled thirstily, murmuring in unconscious delectation.

Dudley was so engrossed in his nursing that he never noticed that he occasionally made loud sucking noises as the suction on the bottle was intermittently broken and renewed. Overall, he was acting more and more like an infant, and he didn't even realize it.

Not much after the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, Kitty walked into the room and stooped down to Dudley's level. She turned the TV off and stood up again, hands on her hips. "Alright Dudley, it's bedtime." She declared. "No!" Dudley whined. "I wanna stay up!"

"Now Dudley," Kitty admonished. "It's not good for you to stay up late at night. Besides, if I let you do that, you'll wake up all cranky and grouchy in the morning. There's nothing worse than a fussy baby!" She laughed a bit as she scooped Dudley up and carried him towards the bedroom.

Dudley grumbled as Kitty made her way towards the changing station. She quickly checked his diaper when he wasn't looking, and thankfully he didn't notice as she did so. He was so engrossed with drinking the rest of his bottle that he didn't even notice that Kitty changed his (clean) diaper and dressed him into a sky-blue baby sleeper. She then lifted Dudley up and smiled, "I got you something else to sleep in than that dirty old crib. Say hello to your new bed!"

There, in the middle of the floor, was a mesh-walled playpen with a new blue receiving blanket laying in the corner of the pen. She sat him down in the middle of the plastic padded playpen amid a profusion of baby toys, but she gently pushed the toys away and laid him down into the pen, covering him with a small blanket. Kitty bent over the crib and gave Dudley a soft goodnight kiss, "Night-night, Dudley." She murmured before walking over to her own bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Dudley couldn't help but realize something. "Is it just me...or is she treating me more and more babyish each day?" Dudley inwardly asked himself. But for now, he ignored the thought and cuddled up to his blue whale toy as he too fell asleep.

A breeze shifted the curtains and a beam of sunlight danced on the sheet in front of Dudley. Dudley was lying on his side, facing the window. He opened his eyes sleepily, looking out between the curtains of the window and was greeted by the sight of the morning sun half-hidden by the nursery's curtains and the joyous green of the leaves of the tree that grew on the side of the house. From the height of the sun it appeared to be about seven or eight A.M.

Dudley had never had a good sense of time or date, relying as an adult on his wrist watch to keep him temporally oriented. He thought back and tried to remember what day it was so he could gauge his age, but the timelessness of his partner's house defeated him. He couldn't remember which the day of the week it was if his life had depended on it. He glanced back down and saw the knuckles of his hand on the pillow in front of his face. Dudley swallowed and realized he had something in his mouth. His thumb was in his mouth and he was sucking it!

He pulled out his thumb, staring at the damp, wrinkled thumb which had betrayed his trust and silently deceived the untoward twist of fate which had cost him his adulthood. He threw off the blanket in disgust and used his arms to push himself up to a sitting position.

As he sat up, he realized that his bottom felt cold and wet ... A foul stench had polluted the air in the volume surrounding the crib. He sniffed and realized that the rancid smell was coming from his diaper!

Alarmed, he looked down and clutched the front of his diaper with both hands. It squished wetly as he shifted. He lifted the edge of his now ample plastic pants to investigate further and saw that his diaper was sopping wet and positively reeked of spoiled pee.

He thought to himself, "Oh man, I stink! I must have spent half the night in wet diapers for them to smell this bad!"

Dudley groaned. Why did this have to happen to him! Why him, of all people? He beat on the soft padded walls of his pen in frustration with his tiny fists. Fury bubbling up inside him like broiling lava, Dudley picked up his toy whale and violently threw it against the pen walls. He burst into a fit of rage, but physically, he simply threw a temper tantrum.

Dudley continued to cry, sobbing and wailing at the top of his lungs. During all of this, Kitty had been abruptly wakened by Dudley's 'wake-up call' and rushed over to him to see what all the fuss was about. 'I knew I shouldn't of let him stay up that late,' Kitty thought to herself as she elevated Dudley into her arms, cooing and shushing him, trying to calm the small puppy down.

After his fit, Dudley soon calmed down, his sobbing reduced to soft weeping. Kitty looked down at Dudley in concern. "Dudley, what's wrong? Why were you crying so much?" Kitty was clearly unaware of the putrid smell in the air until she inhaled a deep breath of air. "Oh! I think someone needs to be changed!" Kitty immediately plugged her nostrils shut as she carried Dudley to the changing station once again.

"I can't take this anymore!" Dudley cried out. "WHEN IS KESWICK GOING TO FIX ME!" He bellowed, wailing louder. Kitty unzipped Dudley's sleeper, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Oh my goodness, Dudley! Your diaper leaked!" She exclaimed. Indeed, the sleeper was completely soaked, but not as drenched as the diaper itself. "I better remember not to feed you so much milk before bed," Kitty made a mental note, but it didn't help since she accidently said it aloud.

Dudley continued to throw a tantrum as Kitty attempted to remove his diaper. "Dudley, please stop squirming and sit still!" Kitty groaned. "NO! NO MORE DIAPERS! NO MORE BOTTLES! NO MORE PACIFIERS! NO. MORE! I wanna be a grown-up again! I'm not supposed to be a cry-baby! I'M AN ADULT!" He screamed. Kitty sighed and forced Dudley's legs to stop kicking around.

She managed to pin him down and get his diaper off. Kitty was relieved and a bit surprised to see that Dudley no longer had a rash, which seemed a little strange since he had been sitting in his own urine for possibly a few hours. Kitty swiftly dealt with the soiled diaper and threw it away as she wiped Dudley's rear for any traces of urine left behind.

"Hmm...I better take precautions, just in case." Kitty enunciated. With that, she dried Dudley's bottom off and carefully rubbed some baby lotion over it. "T-thanks, Kit-Kitty..." Dudley murmured as tears continued to roll down his face. "Sure! No problem, Dudley." She smiled and re-diapered him, this time a diaper with extra padding along with plastic panties for better protection.

"There now," Kitty grinned, taking the cleaner, calmer Dudley into her arms, "That's better, isn't it?" Dudley meekly nodded in response as Kitty laid him back down and slid his brand-new T-shirt and pants onto him. "Now then, it's time for..." She paused for a moment. "Breakfast! Now let's go find you something yummy to eat, shall we?" Giggled a cheerful-sounding Kitty as she carried Dudley back into the kitchen. Dudley sighed a bit and placed a pudgy hand on his stomach; he did feel rather hungry, afterall. A strong feeling of guilt arose in him as he realized for the first time how much he enjoyed both her closeness and the security of being held at her side as she walked into the kitchen.

Kitty diligently lowered Dudley into the highchair, locking him in so he wouldn't try to escape when she wasn't looking. Dudley sighed; this wasn't really what he had in mind, even though he'd already been through this process numerous times so far.

Thinking back, Dudley suddenly realized how long he had been an infant. Putting all the pieces of the puzzle together, it hit him. "KIT-!" Dudley shouted, but his yell was cut off and replaced by a gag as Kitty tied a bib around his neck. "What is it?" She replied with a look of confusion. Dudley quickly recovered from the tightness of his bib and looked deep into Kitty's eyes. "I know how this happened to me!"

Kitty raised her eyebrows. She really wasn't expecting this.

"You see, the day before I woke up this way, Keswick gave me this pill to give to my mom. It was supposed to help her restore her youth, and so he gave me an extra pill, just in case. But he told me to tell my mom not to take both pills at once, otherwise she would exceed over your real age and make you too young. That night, I must have accidently switched the pills with my sleepy-time pills, and then I woke up like this!" It all came crashing down to Dudley and he hit the nail on the head completely.

Kitty's eyes widened. She CERTAINLY wasn't expecting this kind of story! But her shock faded away and in it's spot was a calm and somewhat patronizing smile. Dudley moaned, "How can you NOT react to this?! This is MAJORLY important!" He glared at her slightly, but still coldly. Kitty merely replied, "It's because Keswick called me earlier this morning and said that the age pod was finished.

Dudley stared at her in astonishment. The twinge of a smile etched across his muzzle and eventually turned into a wide grin. "Aw yeah! I can finally get out of these stupid diapers!" He cheered.

Kitty smiled, but on the inside, she felt disappointed. She was having so much fun caring over Dudley like this...in fact, she was enjoying every minute of it. "You most certainly will," She simply said.

Kitty then pulled a chair close to the high chair and sat down. Holding the bowl, she ladled a spoonful out of the ceramic bowl and began to slowly feed him. "You'll like this, its oatmeal mixed with banana. Now open wide. Open the hanger door for some nummies!" She grinned. Dudley rolled his eyes and opened his maw.

The granules of imported Irish steel-cut oatmeal had expanded by boiling and steeping into a soft, fluffy-textured porridge with a strong nutty flavor. It even had honey drizzled in it! The mashed banana Kitty had added to the recipe gave it a very pleasant, sweet/fruity savor that balanced the nutty taste perfectly and compensated for the lack of sweetness that the honey had given his oatmeal. He swallowed a big spoonful only to find another had taken its place before he was ready.

Dudley was having trouble swallowing the sticky masses of oats that were lodged in his esophagus. Kitty saw he was having difficulties and stopped feeding him for a moment. She got up from her chair, taking the bowl with her. During the respite, it dawned on Dudley that the combination of bananas and mushy oatmeal was, in effect, baby food, no matter how good it tasted.

Kitty took the bowl to the kitchen counter and set it aside while she used a can opener to punch two triangular holes in a small can of concentrated milk. She blended the heavy off-white milk with the mixture until it was a soft, runny mush, then returned to her seat in front of the high chair to resume feeding him. Dudley made faces at her in an effort to get her to slow down, but to no avail. She merely smiled at the funny expressions he was making and continued to ladle the food into his mouth as fast as she could. Dudley was so mortified by the entire operation that tears of helpless humiliation welled up in his eyes and began running down his cheeks.

Still, she continued to shovel food into his mouth until his mouth was so full that cereal dripped from his lips and ran off his chin to collect on the bib that protected his huge toddler's tummy.

Kitty proved to be an efficient and thorough feeding attendant; when the layer of oatmeal became too thick on his lips and lower face, she scraped the sides of his mouth and chin with the edge of the spoon and fed him the scrapings. Then she returned to feeding him until the bowl was completely empty.

When she had finished, both the bowl and his face were almost completely free of any traces of oatmeal. Aside from a tan smear of liquid porridge that covered the area around his lips all the way down to the bottom of his chin, the only evidence that he had just eaten was the messy, drip-splashed bib that adorned his chest and bulging belly.

Dudley moaned and let out a belch; he was totally full. Dudley swore that if he ate another bite of food, it would end in disaster and he would most likely explode! The meal made him feel somewhat tired, and he fell asleep in his chair. Kitty was cleaning off the dishes when he heard a loud snore that almost made her drop the dish she was scrubbing.

She whipped around and cooed at the sight of the sleeping Dudley. Drool oozed out of his mouth and dripped onto his highchair tray, adding to the pool of dribble. Kitty grabbed a small moist towel and wiped the stickiness off of his face. Once his face was cleaned, Kitty picked him up and temporarily laid him down onto the couch for a brief moment. She then laid a large, pink blanket on to the floor and placed Dudley onto it, quietly giggling at how he snored softly in his sleep.

"Time to fix things," Kitty muttered. With that, she left the room and went to call Keswick.


	10. Chapter 10

"You want me to do WHAT?!" Dudley shrieked as Kitty stuffed him into a stroller and wheeled him out of her apartment. She shoved a pacifier into his mouth to keep him quiet. "Hush," Kitty whispered, "Don't let people know you can speak, alright? It'll blow your cover." Dudley groaned through his pacifier as Kitty exited the apartment building and buckled Dudley into his carseat. She folded the convertible stroller up and placed it in the backseat before driving off towards the nearest daycare center.

Kitty pulled up in the first parking space closest to the front entrance of the daycare. She unbuckled Dudley from his carseat and carried him into the building, bickering with him all the while. Kitty popped the pacifier back in Dudley's mouth as a young female cat that looked similar to Kitty only with brown hair and brown eyes walked over to them. "Hello there, m'am!" The woman smiled. She had a nametag that read "Hello, my name is Stephanie".

"Hi there. I'm here to drop off um my...um..." Kitty began stammering a bit. She couldn't call Dudley her own child!...then again, she had no other choice. She was about to respond when Stephanie chuckled, "Child? Alright, m'am," She grinned. "Just please fill out this file and you're ready to go!"

Stephanie handed Kitty a small paper that had lots of questions on them. Questions that would ask what gender and age your child was, if there was any kind of medications or vitamins they took, and etcetera. Dudley promptly slid the pacifier out of his mouth to speak, a long strand of slimy drool following the nipple as he pulled it out. "Kitty, please, I..um.. I BEG you!" He quietly said.

"Relax Dudley, it's only for a few hours, sheesh." Kitty replied, her focus never leaving the paper she was signing. "Why do I need to be here anyway? Why can't I go to T.U.F.F. like I did a few days ago?!" Dudley whisper-yelled back.

Kitty sighed. "Well, for one thing, I can't do paperwork, fight crime, and change your diapers all day at the same time. Another thing, I was only bringing you to work so you'd be comfortable getting used to your new body. So for the rest of the time you're a baby, you'll be staying here. Understand?"

Dudley mumbled and popped the pacifier back into his mouth just as Stephanie came back to retrieve Kitty's paperwork. "Here you go," Kitty said as she handed Stephanie the files. Stephanie quickly looked the paperwork over and lifted her head, smiling at Kitty. "Alright, m'am, everything looks in order! We'll take good care of him for you," She grinned as Kitty handed Dudley over to her.

Dudley gulped as he clung to Stephanie, clasping at her shirt. "Say bye-bye to mama, cutie pie!" Stephanie giggled, lifting Dudley hand up and gently waving it. Kitty waved back and blew a kiss to Dudley before leaving. Dudley kept on glaring at Kitty for a moment, watching the way she lef himt...then slowly stopped, his ears drooped slightly.

"Allison! Can you please come here? We have another little one!" Stephanie suddenly called out in her sweet voice. "Coming, Steph!" A young female fox stepped out. She had red fur and short brown hair, a red shirt, blue pants and brown sandles, and by the looks of it, she appeared to be no older than nineteen.

"We have a new guest, please take care of him." Stephanie handed the horrified Dudley to Allison with a smile. "Yes, m'am!" Allison grinned. "Well hello there, cutie!" She giggled. Dudley glared coldly at her for the baby talk. "Awww, come on now, I'm your friend! Why don't we go play with the other children?" Allison chuckled and carried Dudley into a room full of other toddlers.

"Here you go, go play and make friends!" Allison grinned and gave Dudley a short pat on the head before she too left the room. Dudley merely rolled his eyes and crawled over to an empty corner. "This...is...so...stupid...I better not speak..I don't want anyone knowing it's really me..." He sighed. Dudley sat in the corner, pouting, until Allison returned and picked him up about a half hour later.

"Snack time, cutie pie!" She smiled. Dudley rolled his eyes as she took him and placed him in a highchair. "Here you go, cutie." She merrily said, placing a bottle of milk and a few apple slices onto his tray. "Eat up. I'll be right back; I need to feed the others, alright?" She once again left Dudley to eat his meal.

"Why did this have to happen to me?! Of everyone on the planet, why did I have to be turned into a baby...Meh..I've got to get out of here..." Dudley blinked and picked up one of his apple slices. "What is this stuff anyway?..." He took a small bite, his eyes growing huge. "They taste like apple juice!.." He picked up another small slice. Little by little, Dudley continued to nibble and gnaw on the apple slices until he finished all four slices.

Dudley grabbed his bottle and looked below him to the ground. "Now...how do I get out of here?" He suckled on the bottle for a moment until Allison returned and saw Dudley struggling in his highchair.

"Aaawww, someone wants out," Allison giggled. "Upsie-daisie! Here we go! Wheeeeeeeeee!" The young fox girl lifted Dudley out of his highchair and tossed him in the air for a second, deftly catching him. Dudley hastily laughed as she did this. "Looks like someone wants a dydee change." She smiled. Dudley's eyes widened and he twitched, his whole face flushing red.

Dudley wanted to yell at this woman, but kept quiet, only glaring at her as hard as he could. He figured as long as he didn't speak maybe no one would realize it was really him and not some baby that just looked like Dudley Puppy.

She took and laid him on one of the changing tables and proceeded to remove his diaper. Dudley's face was as red as can be; this was nearly more than even the poor dog could take.

"Hmm...nope, you're all clean," Allison raised an eyebrow slightly. "Which is odd...you should've went by now..are you feeling alright, Dudley? You were being fussy in your highchair...I better take your temperature..." She placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever or anything...wait here, cutie." She walked off for a moment and returned with a few supplies.

"Alright, settle down now, shh, ssshhh..." Allison hushed the struggling Dudley. "I'm just gonna take your temperature." She laid Dudley down on his stomach upon the changing station. At first, Dudley was confused on what the heck she was doing. He looked over and saw that there was a jar of some kind of goop and what looked like a digital thermometer. She dipped the tip of there thermometer into the goop and pulled it back out.

"Alright, sweetie, I need you to relax during this process, okay?" Allison quietly murmured as she grabbed Dudley's ankles and lifted his legs into the air till his bum was off the table. "What in the world is she doing? She already knows I don't need a new dia-" Dudley mused this to himself when suddenly Allison inserted the tip of the thermometer into his bottom.

Dudley eyes grew as big as dinner plates and he shrieked in surprise, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa there! Settle down, cutie!" Allison uneasily smiled as she held the tip in his bottom, beads of sweat dripping off the side of her head. For what felt like hours, Allison finally pulled the tip out and observed the results. "Hmm...from what I see, you're perfectly fine. Maybe you were just fussy. Or maybe even a little gassy, huh?" She giggled as she taped a new diaper onto Dudley and lifted him up into her arms. Dudley internally moaned and blushed incredibly deeply as he buried his face into her shirt.

"Now now, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie. Why don't you take a nap? I think it would do you some good." Allison laid Dudley into an empty crib that had professionally-sanitized sheets and blankets in them. She tucked him in and rubbed his head before leaving him once more.

Dudley sighed. He knew that he could fight this any longer. He grabbed a nearby teddy bear that had been conveniently set inside the crib. So he dove underneath his covers and snuggled up deep into the pillows, cuddling the teddy bear close to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Dudley hastily sat up when a massive 'bump' startled him. But all he could do was wiggle in his new, familiar spot. He looked down and saw that he was sitting in his carseat again, in Kitty's car, with Kitty driving it! Finally, he was out of that dumb daycare!

Dudley noticed Kitty wasn't going in the direction of her apartment or T.U.F.F. Headquarters. He tilted his head at this inquisitively. 'Where is she going?' He mused. So he extended his little pudgy arm and tapped Kitty on the shoulder as best as he could. "Kitty? Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going home, Dudley." Kitty smiled. Dudley nodded and rubbed his groggy eyes. His long day at daycare had sucked all of his energy out, and, due to the fact his baby body needed rest, he closed his eyes and drifted back off to dreamland.

When he re-awoke, Dudley found himself lying down inside his crib at Kitty's apartment. Just as he was getting ready to sit up, he realized that his diaper was full. "Great, now I'm wet _AND_ messy," Dudley grumbled. He was less shocked than he was annoyed. His diaper suddenly began to itch, so he let out a yelp that alerted Kitty. She dashed into the room and picked Dudley up. No tears, no crying, his lip was just quivering a little.

"Dudley, what happened?" Kitty asked with so much love and concern in her voice. Dudley slowly pointed to his diaper and blushed madly as Kitty knew what the problem was. "Aaawww! Looks like someone needs to be changed!" She cooed, lying Dudley atop the changing table. "Kitty, please don't say it like that. I-it's embarrassing," Dudley muttered. Kitty smiled a bit and was about to open up his diaper when suddenly Dudley grabbed her hands.

"Is it okay if I try changing myself?" Dudley asked with big eyes as wide as saucers. Kitty couldn't help but smile and put her hands on her hips. "Go ahead, try it." "Really? You mean...I-I can?" "Yep."

He grabbed everything out of random and tried changing himself for the first time. But sadly he did a poor job of it.

Dudley's bottom was too wet from to much baby oil and baby wipes and lotion and had an overdose of powder that made his white fur even whiter. "That's not how you do it." Kitty firmly stated.

"I like it this way!"

Dudley retorted with a pout. "Dudley, you have to face the facts. You're too little to change yourself or take care of yourself. Please, just let me help you." Kitty softly, but sternly said. Dudley crossed his arms, shaping his lips into a cute pout as Kitty began to clean him up. Using a cloth to wipe away all of the gooey mess from the powder, lotion, and oil, Kitty lightly dusted him with powder and slipped a new diaper onto his waist.

"See? Now was that so bad." Kitty teased. Dudley rolled his eyes and growled as his stomach gurgled from hunger. He punched his gut with his tiny fist, "Shut up, stomach!" "Dudley, if you're hungry, you need to eat. It's not good for your tummy to go without eating." "Fine, give me some stupid milk." "Can I get a 'please' in there somewhere?" "Ugh...please give me some stupid milk?" "There. See? It's not so hard to say one little word!"

Kitty smiled as she lifted Dudley up and carried him into her kitchen. She grabbed a baby bottle out of the bottle heater she had recently bought and shoved the nipple into Dudley's mouth.

He couldn't breathe.

The bottle was lodged deeply, almost right in his uvula, that complaining was downright impossible. Breathing itself was downright impossible. 'Don't kill me, Kitty!' He flailed his arms and managed to hit Kitty's arm, knocking the bottle out the cat's hand.

"Oh, sorry," mumbled Kitty, and she went to pick up the fallen object. She bent down, snatched up the bottle, and gently placed it back into Dudley's mouth, this time not as deep. Dudley reluctantly began nursing on the bottle, making cute little suckling noises as he drank. He blushed as these noises were made, Kitty waving them off and being pulled into a trance, cooing over how adorable Dudley looked.

'No wonder Peg loves taking care of Dudley. He's too cute in this state!' Kitty internally said, smiling at her thought. It was as if Dudley read her mind and frowned at the comment, his eyes darting to the other side of the room.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bottle was empty and Dudley was free from Kitty's iron-like grip. She sat him down onto the floor, whereas he immediately began crawling around the room. 'I wish I could still walk...crawling hurts my hands!' Dudley muttered inwardly as he gazed around the room. He crawled over to the kitchen table, noting how extremely tall it seemed to him. Dudley was so frightened by the skyscraper-like table that towered over him that he fell onto his bottom and began to cry.

He could only imagine what would happen to him if the table fell on top of him. It scared him, so he began to uncontrollably sob in fear. He desperately tried to scoot away from the table when Kitty rushed over to his aid and swooped him up into her consoling arms. "Shh...Sh...it's okay, Dudley, it's okay...calm down, you're alright..." Kitty tried to comfort Dudley by stroking his belly soothingly. Dudley quickly stopped crying and buried his face into Kitty's bosom, still sobbing lightly.

"Dudley, what's wrong? Why were you crying like that?" Kitty softly asked, her head tilting to the side slightly. Dudley whimpered, "I w-was a-af-f-fraid t-tha-that the t-tab-table was g-gonna fa-fall on m-m-me..." He wailed. Kitty hugged him tightly and took a seat on the sofa. "Aww...it's okay, Dudley. The table is not going to fall on you, I promise. I can make sure it's nice and sturdy if it'll make you feel better."

Dudley nodded and rubbed the salty tears and other liquids out of his eyes, his vision a bit blurry from crying. "O-okay." He sputtered. Kitty picked up a napkin and wiped the tears and mucus out of his face. "There there, no more tears. Now why don't I put you down for a nap? I think it would make you feel much better." Kitty smiled. Dudley nodded and smiled weakly as Kitty brought him back into the bedroom and laid him down in his crib.

"You just lay here and try to calm down. If you need me, I'll be in the living room doing some paperwork, okay?" Kitty whispered, placing a pacifier in Dudley's mouth. He accepted it and began suckling contentedly on the pacifier as Kitty draped a blanket over him and kissed his forehead before she left the room.

Closing the bedroom door, it hit Kitty. "Did...did I just kiss him?" She asked herself. Quietly, she sat down onto the sofa and bundled herself up in a blanket as she picked up a large document off of the table and began reading through it.


	12. Chapter 12

(( **WOOO! An update! It's been eons, hasn't it? Well, it has been a while, anyway. Anyhow, here you go****. :)** ))

"Dudley, wake up sweetie," Kitty whispered as she poked Dudley in the middle of his tummy, nudging him gently. "Come on now, rise and shine. Shake the dust out of your eyes, it's time to get up." Dudley moaned a bit and reluctantly opened his eyes to see Kitty's face peering down at him. The sunlight that was beating down on his face was partially obscured by the bars of the crib, yet it still blinded him. Disoriented for only a moment, Dudley forced himself to stand up in his crib when he felt a heaviness inside of his diaper that was prominently weighing him down.

"I think I'm wet," Dudley said meekly. Kitty opened the front of his diaper and stuck her hand down inside, feeling around for any dampness. Sure enough, it was confirmed that Dudley had positively saturated his diaper in the middle of the night and it was sopping wet. "Yes you are indeed, little man. I think it's time for you to be changed," Kitty placed her hands underneath Dudley's armpits and carefully lifted him up by his underarms.

As she did, she realized how badly he had used the diaper. The front of the diaper had been thoroughly soaked with pee and a faded yellowish stain was clearly visible even beneath the translucent white plastic covering of the diaper.

Kitty glanced at Dudley and he looked as if he had just committed the world's most heinous crime. A guilty blush peppered his face and he grinned sheepishly. "At least he isn't crying anymore. I think he's getting more used to diapers. Good! I can't afford him to have another tantrum like the others again."

"Aw, don't be so bashful, Dudley. I don't mind that you don't have discipline over your bodily functioning anymore. But don't you worry now, I'll clean you right up!" Kitty smiled reassuringly as she carried Dudley over to the changing table. She gently laid him down and swiftly discarded of the sodden diaper. Kitty wiped the stale pee off of Dudley's bottom with a series of moist towelettes, then she massaged a dab of nursery Vaseline into his smooth backside to protect his sensitive skin from rashes.

Dudley was rather surprised to see Kitty skimming a swim diaper underneath his rear end. Dudley rapidly became curious as to why she was putting him in such an unnecessary garment. "Hey Kitty?" Dudley asked as Kitty began to blast his behind with talcum powder. "Yes, Dudley?" Kitty answered, not taking her focus away from the quantity of powder she was applying to his rear.

"Why did you put me in a swim diaper?" Dudley inquisitively asked. A smile was etched across the feline's face as she pinned the swim diaper altogether. "Well, I wasn't going to tell you until we got there, but...we're going swimming! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Kitty grinned enthusiastically.

"Oh, uh, cool, that sure does sound...fun, I guess..." Dudley sighed. He could easily feel his face reddening. He definitely didn't want to be seen in public wearing such a ridiculous kind of diaper. "Wait, you actually like water? I thought cats hated water."

"Well, yeah, I kinda do like water, do you?" Kitty asked, smiling thoughtfully. "N-not really." Dudley answered with a quavering voice. Suddenly the young pup sneezed. "Bless you." Kitty giggled. Then Dudley sneezed again. This repeated another three times until Dudley rubbed his runny nose. "W-why d-do I ke-keep s-snee-sn-sneez-sneezing so m-mu-much?" Kitty 'awww'ed and said,

"Dudley, you're crying!"

"I-I am?" Dudley sniffled. It was indeed true, tears were traveling down his plump cheeks and plopping wetly onto his chest. He didn't realize it at first, but Dudley soon found out that he was also shaking and quaking in fear.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Kitty asked with love and concern in her voice as she scooped the young pup up into her arms. She held him close to her bosom and rubbed his back soothingly, "Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't like water, it's scawy," Dudley replied. Kitty blinked twice in surprise, "Dudley, do you know what you just said?" "Yeah, I said I don't like wa-" "No no, not that. I mean you had a lisp when you said scary." "W-what? Oh no, I'm losing my ability to tack!" "Talk, Dudley, it's talk, not tack." "What does talk mean?" Dudley asked. He covered his mouth with both hands, "Oh man! I-I'm starting to forget things!"

"Quick! Tell me what our work place is called?" Kitty hastily questioned. "Um...the Turbo Undercover Fighting Fowce?" Dudley answered back. "Force, Dudley, it's Force. But that is a good thing! You can remember a few things. Alright, let's just have some breakfast real quick and we'll go on and go to the beach. I have already packed extra clothes and the diaper bag for us and a cooler for lunch. Are you ready to go?" Kitty asked.

Dudley nodded. Kitty spoon-fed Dudley his breakfast: oatmeal and applesauce with a bottle of formula, and she enjoyed her own breakfast: a waffle and a granola bar. Within ten minutes, he and Kitty were out the door, bags and the cooler in tow. Kitty was donning her favorite green midriff bikini and flip-flops, while Dudley wore a miniature version of his black swimming boxers. He was disappointed that the swimming boxers couldn't cover all of his skin up and so his diaper was slightly exposed, but not enough to bring crowds of attention.

Twenty minutes prior to leaving the apartment, Kitty and Dudley arrived at the local beach. Dudley sat quietly in his stroller as he watched Kitty unfold the beach blanket and lay it out on an empty spot near the shore. She displayed the picnic basket out onto the blanket and turned to Dudley with a playful grin on her face, "Keep an eye on the basket, sweetie. We don't want Yogi Bear to come and eat it all up!" She faked a bear growl as she tickled Dudley's tummy, eliciting a laugh from the amused puppy as he nursed contently on the pacifier that Kitty had gave him earlier. Nearby, an elderly bear that was reading through the Sunday paper narrowed his eyes at Kitty, but paid no more attention to her and resumed his reading.

When everything was set up, Kitty reached over and lifted Dudley out of his stroller. She laid him down onto the beach blanket and applied baby's sunscreen to his body, then she placed a blue brim hat onto his head and sat him down onto the sand to play. Kitty also handed him a spade and a large bucket to play with. Dudley gaily began to toy with the spade, ladling massive proportions of sand into the plastic pail, giggling frenziedly.

Kitty watched him play for a good thirty minutes until she decided it was lunchtime. Kitty walked over to Dudley and took a whiff of the air. It was obvious that Dudley had involuntarily used his diaper and he didn't even realize it. Kitty sniggered to herself and pried Dudley away from his toys, much to his dismay. She laid him down onto the portable changing mat and disposed of the soiled swim diaper, swiftly cleaning him up and clothing him into a brand new swim diaper.

When he was clean and calm again, Kitty got a tuna sandwich and a small soft drink out of the cooler for herself to eat and took some baby food out of the diaper bag for Dudley.

Kitty ate her lunch and Dudley sat there, back inside his stroller, waiting for her to finish eating.

Then, Kitty opened up a jar of strained spinach and a jar of pureed pineapples for Dudley. She spoon-fed him until he had finished both jars of food and then gave him a bottle of prune juice to wash it all down. Dudley drank the bottle without a fuss and was later burped after he had finished it all.

Dudley was sat back down to play for another half hour until Kitty decided it was time to head back home and hit the showers. Kitty was about to stand back up when suddenly Dudley emitted a sharp cry. He sounded like he was in pain. "Oh no, what's wrong, Dudley?" Kitty immediately rushed to his aid and picked him up. Dudley continued to cry impotently as Kitty checked his diaper. She 'awww'ed at the sight; Dudley had inadvertently gotten sand in his diaper while playing. Kitty wasn't exactly surprised, but she did feel sorry for the little guy.

"Oh, you poor thing, does your tushie hurt you? Well don't worry. Once we get home we'll take care of that." Kitty smiled and patted his back. Dudley sniveled a bit, but he couldn't help but reveal an appreciative smile of thanks and gratitude. Kitty carried Dudley back to the car and strapped him into his carseat. She loaded everything else into the car and soon drove back home.

Soon after returning home, Kitty was on the double with the task of bathing Dudley. She quickly put the beach blanket and picnic basket back in their original spots and stripped Dudley of his swim boxers and swim diaper that was full of sand. Kitty clearly saw the nasty diaper rash that had blossomed during the ride home and wiped the sand particles and residue off of Dudley's bottom with a cold, non-stinging wet wipe.

Kitty then carried Dudley into the bathroom and sat him down onto the toilet seat. Dudley shivered and curled up into the fetal position, searching for warmth. Kitty rolled her eyes in amusement as she twisted the knobs on the bathtub. Lukewarm water spit out of the drain and splattered into the tub, gradually filling it up to the rim of the tub. Once the bathwater was ready, Kitty grabbed a small bottle of bubble bath soap and dumped its contents into the tub.

Kitty picked Dudley up and gently lowered his feet into the white mountain of foam that had bubbled up. He let his feet slip forward as she immersed his body into the invitingly warm caress of soapy water. Dudley was surrounded by the frothy suds of the bubble bath. He patted the nearest mound of fizz and heard an miniature avalanche of crackling sounds. Dudley smiled as he shaped the clump of bubbles into a shapeless matter and listened to the tiny sharp clicks of thousands of minuscule bubbles bursting simultaneously.

Dudley luxuriated in the steaming water with pure enjoyment as Kitty sponged him down. She dipped a washcloth in the water and lathered it well with a bar of Johnson's baby soap as a large bubble hovered mutely up to Dudley's face. It landed onto his nose and, expectantly, Dudley held up his index finger and promptly popped the bubble. He giggled insanely, squirming and splashing the foamy water. Kitty joined in on his gales of laughter as she scrubbed him down, washing his front and hind paws, his chest and stomach, and even behind his ears.

When bathtime was done for, Kitty unplugged the drain and she and Dudley watched the bubbly water swivel down the drain. "Bye-bye, bubbles!" Dudley giggled childishly, a dopey grin on his face as he waved. Kitty gulped; was Dudley's mind slowly succumbing to his regressive shame? Mental regression was slowly eating away at the remains of Dudley's adult mind, and there was nothing Kitty could truly do about it.

"Okay sweetie, time to get out and get dried off, okay?" she said lifting him from the tub and setting his feet on the rug. She buffed him dry with a towel and carefully cleaned his ears out with a few cotton swabs, then she lifted him up and carried him back to her room. Kitty laid him down onto the changing table and sprinkled his crotch and bottom sparingly with baby powder before she grabbed a tube of diaper rash cream and molded the cream onto the infected area of his rear end.

She then re-diapered him and clothed him in a pale yellow onesie with a fish on it. It was just now getting late out and Kitty decided to feed Dudley his dinner before bed. Dudley was spoon-fed a meal of pureed chicken and brown rice, strained alfalfa, tapioca pudding for a dessert, then a bottle of apple juice afterwards. The duo then sat down to watch T.V. before bed. It was around seven thirty when Kitty decided to put Dudley to bed. She quickly checked his diaper (still dry and clean), and after a thorough inspection, a pacifier was plopped into Dudley's mouth. He nursed on the pacifier in celebration for passing the test of still being clean.

Kitty tucked the half-awake Dudley into his crib and kissed him goodnight, then she went to take a shower of her own. Kitty stepped into the shower and let the hot water submerge her. It felt amazing and so, so, sooooo relaxing. Three minutes into the shower, Kitty lathered cherry blossom-scented shampoo into her hair and soon washed it out, then she conditioned her hair with vanilla-fragranced conditioner. After another ten minutes, Kitty finally got out of the shower and dried herself off. She brushed her hair out, brushed her teeth, and got dressed into her night gown before she too hit the hay. Kitty fell fast asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

(( **Here's yet another chapter of Dudley Baby. Warning: This chapter contains **_**REALLY**_** gross content. It accommodates the following: diapers, wetting, messing, a tad bit of pervertedness, and a lot of emotion. Please take **_**serious**_** precautions if you do not like the content that is incorporated in the following chapter, I would **_**highly**_** suggest that you leave this page **_**now**_**! This is your **_**final**_** warning.** ))

Kitty was just waking up. She drowsily glanced at the alarm clock and noted that it was 5:13am in the morning. Kitty was clearly aware of the fact that she it was far too early to be waking up at this time. Yet, something deep down within her was forcing her to stay awake. At a snail's pace, Kitty coerced herself out of bed and walked over to Dudley's crib. She peered down at the sleeping puppy, watching his protuberant toddler's tummy rise and deflate with each passing breath he took.

Kitty smiled a bit as she watched a thin stream of drool course down Dudley's chin, only for it to dribble down his neck and add to the pool on the sheet. Kitty shook her head in amusement, watching Dudley stir and whimper a bit in his sleep. She delicately began to stroke his fur, watching as the pained look on his face faded away and was replaced with a tiny smile. "He's dreaming," Kitty said internally. "He's so cute when he's dreaming," She giggled inwardly as he kicked his foot slightly in his sleep.

Dudley snored softly, eliciting more mute giggles from Kitty. "I'm not sure if I want him to grow back to normal or not. He's just simply too adorable this way! Now I know why he's such a Mama's Boy," Kitty's conscious went on, "Maybe he won't mind becoming my baby. Being a mother is pretty fun."

Dudley twitched in his sleep and murmured incoherently as he swiped at the air with his hind paws. Kitty smiled a little bit as she intertwined her fingers into his fur. A warm, fuzzy feeling of fondness and maternal satisfaction made Kitty's heart swell. Kitty was surprised to suddenly feel a strange tingling sensation in her upper chest. "Oh, it's probably just my hormones." She waved the feelings off.

Kitty drifted away from the crib and walked into the kitchen. She prepared herself a cup of coffee and cupped her paws around the piping-hot mug of black coffee. Purring softly at the caffeine-laced nectar, Kitty sipped at it and smiled in satisfactory. The caffeinated beverage filled her veins with energy and snapped her out of her sleepy trance.

Kitty absentmindedly stared at the steaming mug and sighed. Why was she so distracted? In essence, she only became preoccupied about something on occasion, and that occasion usually occurred once in a blue moon. It made her feel so distant in the world around her. Ever since she elected herself to become the guardian over her infant partner, something deep down inside her made her feel so inattentive.

Time itself felt frozen to her. Was she slowly going crazy? Was it some sort of message from the future? A staccato of light taps coming from her windows and thunder rolling across the clouds above her apartment complex. The sky was bathed in an odd sickly glow, almost puce in color, as if the sky hadn't been feeling well. Kitty sat silently and listened. Thunder rattled the windows as subsequent flashes cut through the dim light that filled the room with a cold fluorescence.

She shivered just in time for her furnace to kick on and she watched as her curtains began to move gently as the warm air rose from the vent below and caused her window to fog up as the warmth touched the cooled glass. The faint pitter-patter of rain began to pound gently against the window. Errant droplets of rain water glided down the window pane. Kitty traced the path of a droplet that was coursing down the window with her index finger in boredom as she lapped up more coffee.

As if on cue, a sonorous thunderclap rattled the building and an all-too-familiar cry was heard from in the other room. Dudley's crying soon blossomed into loud howls of despair and immediate attention that knotted Kitty into brittle frustration. She hated it when her thoughts were interrupted. Kitty stored away her thoughts for now, set her coffee down and dashed into the other room. She approached the crib, seeing a screeching Dudley standing up in the crib, his tiny paws clasping the bars.

"Dudley, what's wrong, sweetie?" Kitty asked tiredly, her voice quavering. "I-I'm scared of th-thu-thunder," Dudley admitted. Kitty smirked, "You're gonna turn into Keswick if you keep stuttering like that. Come 'mere," She derided as she lifted Dudley up by his armpits and cuddled him close to her bosom. Dudley sniffled and buried his face in the crook of her neck, wetting it with his tears and regurgitated mucus.

Kitty walked over to her bed and laid down, Dudley clinging to her like a cat that had been drenched in water. He shivered and shook with fright, mewling softly. Kitty slipped the coverlets over his body to calm him, murmuring consolingly to him. Dudley soon cried himself to sleep, his thumb inserting itself into his mouth as his tears put him to sleep.

Kitty stroked his head for a little while, then couldn't help but lie down and close her eyes herself. She continued to listen cautiously to the drumming thunder in the background, more downfalls of heavy rain pummeling the roof.

A light downpour of rain gently tapped onto the windows of Kitty's apartment, an icy breeze shifting the curtains as a beam of pale sunshine danced on the sheet in front of Kitty. The tan feline's green eyes flickered open and invited the brand new day into her life. "Another day, another dollar." Kitty's uncle Harold would always tell her.

Kitty yawned and stretched her long arms and milky legs out. She glanced over at her right and smiled; Dudley was lying on his stomach, using his arms as a pillow. He was snoring reminiscently, drool oozing out of his mouth and pooling around his arms. Even his little tail wagged from time to time as he dreamt. Kitty patted his head and daintily stood up from the bed. She padded into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair, all in one cycle. Soon she was dressed and ready for work, clad in her traditional green spy suit, white boots, and white gloves.

Kitty walked back into the bedroom and saw Dudley sitting in her bed, wide-awake, and preoccupied with a strand of Kitty's black hair that he found on her pillow. He ogled and fiddled with the strand of hair, giggling childishly at his new toy.

"And just what are you doing with that, young man?" Kitty playfully said, feigning an angry parent's tone. Dudley glanced at Kitty, his face lighting up. "Kitty!" He squealed, extending his arms out towards his friend.

Kitty smiled widely as she scooped him into her arms and felt his diaper, "I think you need a changing, little man." She derided as she carried him over to the changing table. She laid him down and quickly changed his diaper and outfit, then she dressed him into a red and yellow, one-piece onesie. After being dressed, Dudley was carried into the kitchen and sat down in his high chair. On the way there, Kitty was a bit disturbed to see that Dudley was staring directly at her chest, drool leaking out of his mouth.

As soon as he was buckled into the chair, Dudley's adult mind came flashing back to him before his very eyes. Soon he remembered everything; the trip to the beach, messing himself, eating lunch, getting sand in his diaper, being bathed later on, tucked into bed, and even when he got scared because of the thunder earlier that morning. Dudley shook his head in disbelief; how could his mind have slipped out of his grasp so easily? He then tried to escape from the harness that restrained him to the chair, but it was no use. He merely tugged lightly on the harness.

"Kitty! Get me out of this thing!" Dudley shouted. Kitty whipped around and squeezed him tightly, "Oh Dudley! I thought I had lost you back there! You kinda...lost your memory for a while there." Kitty chuckled nervously. Dudley sighed, "Well, at least I'm back. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal and applesauce!" Kitty grinned as she aimed a spoonful of the gooey mess towards Dudley's face. Dudley sighed, "I should have known." Before Kitty shoveled the tar into his mouth.

After breakfast, Kitty dressed Dudley into a red and white-striped onesie (with a bib included) and gave him a bottle of prune juice before she left the apartment. She then drove off to the daycare and dropped him off.

Dudley, to say the least, was visibly nervous about his second day at daycare. When Kitty pulled the heavy door to the Daycare open and carried him through the portal, a waft of cool air-conditioned atmosphere scented with a slight fragrance of fresh baby formula, baby powder, and perfumed diapers struck Dudley. The receptionist smiled at the two of them as they walked toward her desk.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Kitty Katswell," The receptionist smiled. Kitty exchanged smiles with her, "Yes, and this is my...s-son, Dudley." Kitty's voice faltered as she called Dudley her own son. She and Dudley both blushed, a scowl on Dudley's face.

"Alright then. Come on in." She made a welcoming gesture at the entrance door to the playroom and ushered them inside. Once they entered the room, the same scent that they smelled when they first came into the building once again struck Kitty and Dudley.

Very similar to what it was last time, plethoras of toys were scattered across the floor in profusion as the young toddlers and infants amused themselves with the bright, colorful objects. Sucking one's thumb seemed to be a habit that appeared to spread like wild fire throughout the daycare, each child's mouth was either filled with the soft latex of a pacifier or the own thumb.

"Okay Dudley, I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up, sweetie. You play nicely now and stay out of trouble!" Kitty patted his head condescendingly before she placed Dudley down onto the floor next to a small brown and red kitten that had white circles around her eyes. She offered a large stuffed whale to him, but he promptly declined the offer.

The kitten cocked her head slightly in confusion at Dudley's response to the toys that she offered him. Nobody turned down a soft, cuddly stuffed animal! Especially the whale! Shrugging, she crawled away, purposely leaving the stuffed whale behind her.

Dudley took short glimpses at the whale from time to time, but all the while he simply crossed his arms and tried to ignore it. But it seemed so...colorful...so bright...so...marvelous...

He couldn't contain his curiosity much longer. Dudley pushed his adult mind into the back of his head again and let his infantile mind take over. He grabbed the toy up and squeezed it in an iron-like grip, giggling childishly.

A few feet away, the kitten heard his delighted giggles and smiled to herself in success. Satisfied that she had pleased another happy "customer", she crawled away to gaily play with the other children.

Dudley was so intent on hugging the whale that he didn't realize that the front and crotch of his diaper was beginning to grow heavier and warmer. He ignored the soggy feeling and laid down to take a quick nap, not realizing that he was still saturating his diaper with his own urine.

Nearby, a young attendant noticed that Dudley had fallen asleep. Grinning, she carefully picked him up and placed him inside an empty crib, unaware of his dangerously soaked diaper.

After an hour, Dudley awoke from his nap. He blinked his eyes rapidly to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming and slowly got to his knees on the crib mattress. His legs felt so weak he wasn't sure he could stand by himself so he crawled over to the side of the crib. Once he was at the side of the crib, he used the crib railings to pull himself to a standing position so that he could take a look at himself.

As he stood up, Dudley suddenly felt something weighing himself down back to to the cushioning of the cot. After further inspection, he realized that he was being sunk down, being led foremost by the weight of his sopping-wet diaper that felt completely saturated.

Dudley sighed internally; this was bound to happen to him, especially after a nap. He took a deep breath and was about to let out a wail when he was seized by an overpowering need to evacuate his bowels. He tried to control himself, but the pressure on his weakened sphincter was more than he could hold back. As his control gave way to the inevitable, he felt himself emptying his bowels helplessly into the diaper.

Dudley stood, gripping the top clasp of the crib with his pudgy paws as he struggled to comprehend on what was happening to him. Dudley could feel the diaper jerk slightly and grow heavier as each load fell from his bottom and hit with an almost soundless plop on the growing pile that he was making between his legs.

Dudley was positively mortified; not only was his body disobeying his commands and betraying his bodily-waste elimination control, but he seemed to be enjoying this! With his diaper now filled with his own excrement and urine, Dudley kicked and screamed as much as his little chubby arms and legs would allow him as another log uncontrollably departed his colon, adding to the mire in the back of his diaper.

He continued to emanate sharp, piercing wails and howls of despair fueled by a furious temper tantrum until an attendant heard his desperate pleas for support and immediate attention. She rushed over to Dudley's cot and noticed how badly he had used the diaper. The translucent front of the diaper clearly had a visible yellowish stain beneath the padding of the diaper and it was thoroughly soaked with urine. A foul aroma rose up from the back of his diaper, making the attendant giggle, "Oh my, looks like we have a very stinky boy on our hands today!"

Dudley regained control of himself and kept his arms and legs still despite being wrapped in his own mush down below. Tears and snot fell from his nose and the thought of perpetual doom was upon him right from the start, he hoped this was a nightmare. Even though Dudley wanted to hope beyond anything else that this was all a dream, he didn't have the strength or the dignity to pinch himself on his chubby arms or legs to wake himself up from this terrible nightmare.

Dudley was then carried over to a table nearby, decorated with an assortment of cute and cuddly animal stickers attached to the table itself to show a friendly appeal to all infants who were laid down on the table. There was a stack of diapers and various baby products that mortified Dudley as he got closer to them.

He was laid down on his back, feeling a soft cushion to rest on. This didn't change the fact that he was still kicking and screaming for help and the fact that the mess within his diaper started to hurt even more. He impotently kicked the air, squealing and flapping his pudgy arms around like a spooked chicken.

"Be still now, we don't want to spread the mess!" The attendant chimed. Dudley immediately stopped squirming, yet he still lightly punched the air in anger. The attendant quickly undid the diaper and disposed of the soiled garment, then she plucked up a handful of wipes and began to wipe the rest of the mess of of Dudley's nether regions.

Dudley was majorly embarrassed; not only had he inadvertently messed himself, but he was being changed by a complete stranger! Kitty was an exception, but the fact that a woman he hardly even knew was changing his diaper!

Dudley began to softly cry again, tears and runny mucus cascading down his face. The attendant noticed his fretfulness and gently cleaned his face off with a spare wet wipe. "There there, Baby, I don't mind that you made a boom-boom in your dydee. That's just what babies do! Don't worry, sugar, I'll have you cleaned up in a jiffy!" She consoled as she began to massage baby oil into his backside's smooth skin.

Dudley began to feel much more relaxed as the attendant pressed the slick oil onto his bottom until it was nice and lubricated. Then, the attendant began to blast his bottom sparingly with baby powder and soon she dressed him into a brand new diaper and his onesie.

"There we go, sweetiepie! No more tears, no more mess, just a happy, clean baby boy! Don't you feel so much better? Yes you do, yes you do!" The attendant cooed, prickling Dudley's chin with her index finger. "Look lady, thanks for helping me, but please cut me some slack on the baby talk!" Dudley mused.

The attendant carried Dudley back to his crib and laid him down, setting a teddy bear next to him. "Now you go back to sleep now, and I'll come back in a little while to invite you for snacktime!" She said before walking off.

"Great, now I'm here all alone...again." Dudley sighed as he hugged the teddy bear and his stuffed whale tightly to his chest. He flopped down onto his back and inserted his thumb into his mouth, "I wish Kitty would get here sooner!" He murmured desperately as dreams began to unfold within his mind. Before long, he was sleeping like a lamb.


End file.
